Honey's Kingdoms Two - Thorns Among the Roses
by Tanith Panic
Summary: Just as the characters from Honey's KIngdoms are preparing for a happy future, along come the bad guys to spoil it all. Will good triumph over evil again?
1. Chapter 1

HONEY'S KINGDOM TWO – THORNS AMONG THE ROSES

A sequel to Honey's Kingdom. Just when it all seems wonderful for the characters in the first story, bad things begin to happen. Can Honey and Elle help again?

Honey was serving coffees as fast as she could but there were impatient mutterings from the long queue of people. Honey tried to remember to be polite at all times.

"How can I help you?" she asked, then her eyes widened.

Elle stood there with a faint smile on her face.

"How can you help me? By coming with me now. Terrible things are going to happen, Trainee, and we need to make them better if it's too late to prevent them."

"Stop nattering, love, and just make the drinks" snapped a sullen man just behind Elle.

Elle turned to him with a charming smile – and froze the whole line.

"They can stay like that till you get back. They'll not remember a thing" Elle informed her cheerfully.

Then, with a wave of enchanted dust, Elle grabbed Honey's collar and they were off.

Honey had forgotten how uncomfortable that felt.

Queen Constance sat in her cell, cursing her bad luck. She would go insane if she was here much longer without her own reflection to gaze on.

"Lunch! I'll bring it in" said a voice.

"I am not hungry. I mean to starve myself if I can't see my own reflection any more."

"You'll be hungry, trust me" said the visitor.

The door flew open and in strutted a sullen-faced young man.

"I lied about the lunch" he confessed.

"Get out."

"Would you like a mirror, Queen Constance?"

And the young man made a sign. Constance gasped as she found a mirror in her hand. She gasped harder as she saw her face. Tired skin, that had been starved of moisture. Dull eyes. A mouth badly in need of lip balm.

"You can have all your balms and lotions soon. As long as you agree to accompany me to my home."

"Walk past the guards, just like that?" sneered Constance.

The young man seized her arm firmly but not cruelly.

"My name is Louis, the illegitimate son of Meyer the Demon. My father is in a jar – a bloody jar for the chief demon in the world! – and if we get the right ingredients we can pour them on his ashes and bring him back to life."

"What are the ingredients?" asked Queen Constance, her eyes shining again.

"Broken hearts. A vanished bridegroom. A wolf in human form and a sacrifice. Oh and some thunder dust to make it all look impressive."

"Where do we get those things from, for goodness sake?"

"Oh it won't be for goodness at all, your Majesty. But they will just occur and every time they do, the liquid will appear in small measures in my vault. Once we have all four, I can provide the Thunder Dust and we can restore my good old dad."

A rap at the door.

"What is happening in that cell? Come out with your hands raised, Queen Constance."

"I'm coming; please don't hurt me" Constance made her voice tremble as Louis winked at her.

He strutted out and with a touch of his hand, the guard vanished into dust.

"Oh, I _like_ you" purred the Queen.

Louis showed the Queen his house. She was quite impressed until she realised he did all his housework by magic. Then he grinned at her and said:

"Come down to the dungeon and meet my prisoner."

Queen Constance wondered if this was a cruel trick, and if Louis would push her into the dungeon and then shout " _You're_ my prisoner!" But as they neared the dungeon, they could hear weeping.

"Stop that, Taylor. Here, clean yourself up."

He threw the sniveling woman a handkerchief. She wiped her face, blew her nose and defiantly kept the hanky.

"Oh have it" Louis shrugged, "I'm letting you out for a nice little ride in my transformation machine."

"Don't want."

"Shouldn't have sold your soul to me then, should, you, for a front seat at a Justin Bieber concert?"

"Justin Bieber? You've had her a long time, then" smirked the Queen.

The machine flung Taylor around and her screams would have been heartrending to anybody who possessed a heart.

Then the machine was still. Taylor crawled out, saying:

"I am shaken but not stirred."

She didn't look like Taylor any more. She looked the image of the Countess Sophie of Passionara, and even moved and spoke like her.

Queen Constance understood and began to howl with laughter.

"We need to stop her!" Honey gasped.

Elle shook her head.

"Not yet."

"One day" replied Honey ominously, "Your policy of letting people work out their problems without your help is going to cause real heartache."

"Buy any dress you want for the wedding, my darling" Prince Ethan told Sophie – the real Sophie – lovingly.

"I still don't feel easy about spending the country's money."

"Our wedding's going to bring in a lot of money for the tourist industry, love. And Mr Jacob is generous with his discounts. He's just made that big sale to my brother for his and Princess Lily White's clothes for their own wedding, so he'll be happy to do a family member a favour."

Jez the trickster sat mournfully in his workshop. Thanks to Prince Ethan's ruling about fixed prices he had to charge piddly little prices for his fine wedding souvenirs. And the wedding was going to take place in two days' time. Normally preparations for a royal wedding would take quite a time but this one was scheduled immediately after Prince Caleb's wedding. He'd not made any profit out of that one either. Maybe, thought Jez, who had a mean little mind, Countess Sophie had a royal Bun in the oven.

"Now what do you think of THIS one?" smiled Mr Jacob, showing Sophie a beautiful fitted cream dress decorated tastefully with tiny seed pearls.

"Could I try it on please?"

Mr Jacob beamed. Countess Sophie was so polite to everybody and he could see that she was thrilled with all the dresses he'd shown her.

"Of course, my dear Countess. Go straight into that room on the right."

Sophie obeyed, and was just about to try on the dress when she felt something heavy and painful on the back of her head.

Then nothing.

"Go, go go" said Elle to Honey urgently.

en

"Quickly now, try on that dress and then come out again" Louis snapped to Taylor. Honey and Elle materialised.

"Not so fast!" Elle smiled, raising her wand.

Louis snatched Elle's wand from her and snapped it in half. Then he shrunk Elle to the size of a flea and shut her in a small black box.

Honey said desperately:

"Monster from the depths of hell,

Free my nice boss lady Elle."

After all, the last time Honey had tried to cast a spell it had worked.

No such luck this time.

Honey found herself in the box next to an unhappy Elle.

"Say some magic" begged Honey.

"In case you didn't notice, he broke my wand."

Fortunately Louis quite enjoyed a challenge.

"First round to me. You two can stay imprisoned till after Prince Ethan's wedding tomorrow. In the meantime don't annoy me or you'd be amazed at how nicely little black boxes burn up."

He put Honey and Elle on a high shelf and said to Taylor:

"Right, you will do everything I tell you from now on. Come with Queen Constance and myself. Let's go and pay Mr Jacob for the pretty dress."

He steered them both out, then turned back to look at poor Sophie in a heap on the floor.

"As for this one…"

This time the box was a pretty purple one. Sophie, still unconscious, didn't realise she'd been shrunk.

"Throw her into the fire!" urged Queen Constance.

"Don't be stupid! I'm going to set her free… sometime tomorrow after the wedding. I want her kept safe so I can see the misery on her face when she realizes her precious Ethan's married the wrong girl!"

The Queen replied:

"I don't suppose you've any plans to wreck Prince Caleb's marriage to that little brat Princess Lily White?"

"All in good time, my dear. We've only just begun to wreck lives."


	2. Chapter 2

THORNS AMONG THE ROSES TWO

A/N: Sweeet-As-Honey: Thanks for your review as always. No fairy tales there yet but there was a tiny reference to a ballet plotline. You'll soon find out what Louis has in store for Lily White.

The Palace Children couldn't have been happier. Not only were they in a lovely warm place with regular meals, and lessons where they could sit down for a long time, but everybody was kind. If they got a question wrong in the classroom they were just told kindly where they'd gone wrong. They loved Miss Zoe's classes most. She sometimes made them a little bit scared when she told them of evil beasts and angry Gods and Goddesses, but that was way back in Ancient Greece or Rome. And that afternoon they were all going to wear clothes designed by Mr Jacob and go to a big wedding, then be allowed to go to the first bit of a party! Their second big wedding and party in a week! Mr Self couldn't hurt them any more; he was locked up in the dungeons along with Bad Queen Constance, who had tried to kill Prince Caleb's wife, Princess Lily White. And now from their special hiding tree, the two lookouts could see Miss Zoe and Captain Max having a big kiss and cuddle! Everybody would get their turn to watch but the lookouts were first because they did a special job.

"Are you looking forward to teaching those ex-bandits some new tricks?" asked Max tenderly.

"Skills, darling, not tricks."

"I thought one of them was knife-throwing? That's more a trick, surely?"

"It could come in very handy" Zoe grinned, "Supposing you were walking through a wood and a big hostile wolf was bounding at you? If you could throw a knife you could get him, wham! Between the eyes."

"I can see you being the new Forester now that Chief Forester Hide's become Prince David" teased Max.

Sophie had come round and was terrified. She seemed to be in a dark prison. She began to weep.

"That you, Sophie?" asked Honey.

"Honey! Oh thank goodness! Can you get me out of here?"

"No, lovey, me and Elle's trapped in a box as well. We've all been shrunk."

"Shrunk?"

Honey could hear the terror in Sophie's voice.

"I think we're going to be released later today. It's like – um, a hostage thing" Honey replied as cheerfully as she could.

"But I need to be out in time to get cleaned up and dressed for my wedding to Prince Ethan, Honey!"

Elle decided it was unfair to keep deceiving Sophie. Besides, she was likely to be very angry and a little anger would make her fight back.

She began to tell Sophie the truth.

To her credit, Sophie stayed reasonably calm.

"I hope you and Sophie are going to be as happy as Lily and I are" Prince Caleb told his younger brother affectionately. Prince Caleb was a changed man now; he put others above himself and genuinely loved Lily, who returned his feelings.

"I'm worried in case I do something stupid and go back to being Peasant Ethan."

Cal seized him by the shoulders.

"Peasant Ethan was – is – a good brave man. There's no shame in being Peasant Ethan. But you'll be even better as Prince Ethan. Trust me, little brother. You will be the model of dignity at your wedding today."

Prince Ethan relaxed a little.

"And of course there'll be the celebrations afterwards. Princess Robyn will love the funfair! Oh and I've written to Prince Dylan and Count Benjamin telling them that if they're wanting clothes for their own future wedding, Mr Jacob is the man to visit during their stay. And he gives a discount."

Count Benjamin was a little silent during his ride with Prince Dylan to the wedding in Passionara.

"What's wrong, Ben?"

The young Count smiled.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"You're not. I know you and your eyes are sad. Now tell me what's eating at you, because if it's what I suspect, that man was an oaf and you don't need to worry."

"I just wonder what Duke Grayling's capable of."

"Benjie. My dad loves you as a son. I love you more than I could ever love a wife. Cardiff is bigger than the Duke's kingdom and our army is a strong one. Grayling wouldn't dare attack. And his son seems a decent man."

Ben forced a smile but remembered the previous week.

King Brian, Prince Dylan's father, had been visited by Duke Grayling and his son Sebastian the previous week. Duke Archibald Grayling had asked King Brian exactly what the relationship was between Ben and Dylan. Having had a little too much to drink, King Brian had turned round and said:

"They're in love. They're planning their wedding. Anything wrong with that?"

"It's an unnatural liaison. Your people shouldn't stand for it. As for my son and myself, count on no help from us if your Kingdom is ever attacked – unless you've seen sense, had this fool beheaded and married your son off to a real woman."

King Brian had told Duke Grayling and his son to get the hell out of Cardiff in no uncertain terms. He'd then grabbed his son and his beloved in one of his bear hugs and reassured them that they would never have any grief from him and that he'd never let that Grayling idiot mess up their lives.

Ben wasn't so sure.

Not wanting to upset Dylan, he said with forced cheerfulness:

"Dervla ought to have a new ruff for tonight. Shall we see if we have time to call upon the famous Mr Jacob and see if he'll make her a bespoke one?"

Dylan grinned. He adored his dog almost as much as he adored Ben.

Sebastian felt ashamed of himself. He should have contradicted his father, and stood up for Prince Dylan and Count Benjamin. But Sebastian was afraid of becoming involved in discussions with his father about that subject. Mainly because he was terrified that Duke Archibald would realise his own son was also gay.

Louis watched the wedding guests arriving with a grin on his face. Princess Robyn and Prince David, formerly Chief Forester Hide. Captain Max and his gypsy trollop. Captain Iain Dean and that silly little blonde Rita, along with that old bitch of a grandmother of Rita's. Prince Dylan and his 'friend' Count Benjamin. Benjamin's friends, the former bandits. Oh, Louis had some fun planned with all of these people. His next two intended victims were walking in now; Prince Caleb and his lovely bride Lily White. He smirked as he remembered how he'd walked into Mr Jacob's shop earlier that day. Mr Jacob would be making a surprise appearance soon. But for now Louis concentrated on dear faithful Prince Ethan waiting at the altar.

The music began to fill the Cathedral.

Taylor walked down the aisle, and, mainly because Louis had told her exactly what she'd get if she messed this up, even walked like Sophie. Prince Ethan, suspecting nothing, smiled as he saw what he believed to be his lovely fiancée approaching.

Inside her box, Sophie wept. Her voice had shrunk with the rest of her and nobody would hear her if she screamed aloud.

They knelt in front of the Archbishop of Passionara…

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ethan turned and kissed Taylor passionately.

Then he recoiled.

"You're not – oh dear Heaven, what have I married?"

"Fair's fair" whispered Louis to Queen Constance who, thanks to a cloak of invisibility, was able to watch the whole procedure without being seized by the guards.

He opened the boxes.

Elle, Honey and Sophie fell out, becoming their normal sizes while some of the congregation screamed and Ethan wept.

"Oh Sophie… I'm so sorry. She looked like you…"

"I know, darling. I know. But oh, what can we do now?"

Elle was about to cast a spell to transport Ethan, Sophie, Honey and herself far away when Louis said casually:

"Oh by the way, Elle and Trainee. I've released you two and restored your sizes. But I've retained your magic. You'll have to manage without like everybody else does round here. Still, at least your neck won't be as sore, Trainee."

As Sophie's last hope died away, nobody could have blamed her for crying in Ethan's arms.

"Oi! He's off limits now, dear" Louis sniggered.

Ethan and Sophie looked at each other in despair.


	3. Chapter 3

THORNS THREE

The Palace Children were in tears. They didn't want to go to the funfair any more. They wanted to hug poor Prince Ethan, but knew that a hug wouldn't help much. That nasty demon boy that had scared them all had gone away again, true, but everybody was really unhappy.

"Please, Robyn, would you take the little ones to the funfair for us? We… I think Prince Ethan and I need to stay apart just now so I'm going to lie down for a while" Sophie said gently.

"We don't want to go" wailed the children.

Robyn cuddled them.

"I know you don't, darlings, but Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie need us to leave them alone for a bit. Please come with me."

The children nodded. It would be mean to say no after all the good things that had happened to them.

Prince Ethan gave Robyn a bag of coins.

"Spoil them. Buy them teddy bears."

Strangely enough it was Alicia and Louise who helped Sophie the most that afternoon.

"Sophie, unless your head really hurts, you need to take a walk in the fresh air and then we'll go to the Whirling Tankard pub and think what to do. Are you coming, Prince Ethan?"

They expected Taylor to say he had to stay with her. But what she said was:

"Go on, Your Highness. I'm sorry I got used for that spell. That Louis is really vicious and he'd have ripped me apart if I'd said no. You go with Sophie. She's the one you really love."

"A nice sentiment, Madam" said Dylan, "But unfortunately the more Prince Ethan is seen with Sophie now he's married to you, the more tongues will wag. But it seems to me that you've all overlooked the perfect solution."

Everybody looked hopefully at Dylan.

"All Prince Ethan has to do is give it as respectable an interval as he has to, then he can divorce Tinker here."

"I'm afraid the divorce laws aren't very flexible in Passionara" sighed Prince Caleb, "It's one of the laws I intended to reform when I stopped being a brat."

"I'm sorry we lost our magic" Elle commented.

"Not as sorry as we are" sighed Sophie.

Rita's Granny smiled a wise old smile.

"Did I tell you" she asked casually, "That my friend is a witch?"

The conversation in the Whirling Tankard was animated to say the least. Sophie and Ethan had reassured Taylor, who had threatened to drown herself and make Ethan a widower, that they'd try all the other available options before they even thought of asking her to do that. Besides, things looked promising about Granny's friend. Her name was Lisa Duffin, and she could do a little magic. She was not back until the next day, having been on a trip to see the Rainbow Falls with two of her friends, but everybody was by now feeling much better just knowing Mistress Duffin might be able to help.

They were to feel better still. The Archbishop of Passionara suddenly rushed in, still wearing his robes of office.

"Whatever you wish to drink is on the house, Your Grace!" said Ruth the barmaid.

"No time for that, my dear. I have wonderful news for you all. It seems there was one thing your demonic tormentor forgot. Even though I used your names for the ceremony, Countess Sophie, it was actually Taylor Mignonette Ashbie that I married to Prince Ethan. She was therefore married under a false name which means the marriage is – ta da! – able to be annulled."

Gasps of joy were heard all round.

"That demon's going to skin me alive" wailed Taylor.

"Not with this little gift I have for you, my dear."

He put a little gold cross around Taylor's neck. She thanked him profusely. He smiled at her, bowed to the others, and was gone, whistling a rather rude but popular Passionaran ballad.

"I'll get the Ministers working on this at once" beamed Prince Caleb, and it seemed that Sophie's happiness was merely to be delayed, not smashed. By the time Princess Robyn and Prince David came back with the children, and struggling under the weight of several teddy bears, even Elle was in a better mood. And the next day they could meet Granny's friend Mistress Duffin.

Louis watched them all in his crystal ball while Queen Constance, her beauty now repaired, watched herself in a mirror.

"First round to you, bitches" he said, "But if I were Sophie I wouldn't go choosing that wedding outfit quickly. After I strike back this evening, she'll probably be wanting to order something black."

Thanks to the good news about the forthcoming annulment of the marriage between Prince Ethan and Taylor, the Banquet and Grand Ball went ahead. Honey and Elle were invited to recompense them for losing Elle's magic. It was a long journey from the Inn that the Princes had booked them into now that Elle couldn't apparate anywhere she pleased, and Honey actually missed being grabbed by her collar and flown across the country for once. The children were invited to the Banquet part of the event – after all, Guy Self had kept them awake till all hours in the Workhouse so why, thought the Princes, shouldn't they stay up for pleasure as well? They were given fruit juice instead of wine but it was still served in golden goblets which made them feel really important.

Lofty was trying hard to keep his inner fears hidden. He just had a premonition that Duke Grayling was not going to let his, Lofty's, relationship with Dylan go on for much longer. I'd rather die than lose him, he thought. He caught Princess Robyn's eye and forced a smile.

"It's a lovely Banquet, isn't it? I'm so pleased that Sophie and Prince Ethan can stay together."

Robyn smiled back.

"Maybe we'll be attending a Banquet for you and Dylan in a few months."

Lofty felt a sudden chill.

"Mr Jacob!" announced Sir Charles Fairhead, looking slightly put out as Mr Jacob was not invited. Sir Charles hated it when everything wasn't done according to the rulebook. Still, he thought, at least it's much easier working for Prince Caleb now.

Mr Jacob was smiling but he seemed to be acting like an automaton. He approached Prince Caleb with one of his own exclusive boxes.

"I apologise for interrupting this Banquet, Your Highness, but I wished to bring you a present."

"A present? How nice of you, Mr Jacob" replied Prince Caleb.

"You are very kind." Princess Lily White gave Mr Jacob a charming smile. He didn't seem to notice; usually Mr Jacob couldn't wait to flirt with the ladies, even the Royal ones.

"Oh, how lovely. Look, Lily, darling!"

A pair of red boots in the Prince's size.

"I shall defy Royal protocol and try these on right now" said the Prince, moving across the room and, with the assistance of Sir Charles, he tried on the boots.

In a split second he'd leapt to his feet and was dancing. At first, a joyful dance. The court musicians hastily struck up a cheerful melody. But then the Prince seemed to be unable to stop. He danced round the room, then out of the large windows that led to the garden. That wouldn't have been too distressing, except for the fact that the windows had been closed but Prince Caleb danced straight through the glass, which shattered but didn't leave a mark on him.

"Caleb!" Prince Ethan and Lily were the first ones to hurry after him, followed by all the other guests.

Sir Charles snapped a quick command to the guards, who dragged Mr Jacob off to a dungeon to be interrogated.

And Prince Caleb danced on. He salsa'd through the town square, he jived through the fields near Farmer Garcia's farm, he shimmied down to the forest.

"He's heading to P*ss Springs! He'll be drowned!" wailed Granny.

"Look" said Dylan suddenly, "This is an old trick. I know what to do. Simply grab him and pull the boots off him and he'll stop."

Captain Max and Captain Iain ran until they felt their lungs would burst, but they caught up with the Prince. Max seized his arms, Iain his feet. But:

"Stop it! You're hurting him! Those boots must be stuck to his feet by dark magic!" Lily sobbed.

"Better his legs are broken than he drowns himself" said Sir Charles sadly.

But suddenly, with a powerful kick, Prince Caleb was free once more and doing a solo tango by the stream that formed part of P*ss Springs. Suddenly a hand caught his leg, a small delicate white hand, but with supernatural strength.

"I want you! You're mine!" smirked Rusalka, the spoilt water nymph who lived under the water near the controversially-named Springs.

And she pulled him under the water as Lily fainted.

Well, at least it had stopped Caleb from dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

THORNS FOUR

A/N: This is where I need to make a little confession. Although this is set in a fairy-story environment and I'll be using tropes from traditional tales, this is what you might call my 'Into The Woods'. Whereas Honey's Kingdom One was quite light-hearted, this will take on a much darker tone in parts. Will good ultimately triumph over evil? Possibly.

Prince Caleb panicked a little, expecting to drown, although he was glad for his heart rate that he'd been able to stop the frenzied dancing. Rusalka grabbed him and kissed his lips hard. It wasn't altogether unpleasant but Caleb just wanted to be back with Lily White.

"Now you can live by land and sea" grinned Rusalka.

"Well, Miss, now that you've made me into a bloody amphibian, perhaps you'll let me go home? I have a beautiful wife on land."

"Oh you can forget her! I specifically told Jezibaba that I wanted a partner for life."

"Not me, sweetheart. I'll find a way to swim back to the banks and then I'll crawl all the way back to my wife."

"You'll have to get past me first" said a deep voice.

Old Vlodnik, Rusalka's father and King of the Water Sprites, stood there holding a very nasty trident.

Cal was tempted to say "Oh just impale me" but he liked life as much as the next man, so he planned his escape instead. He just wished he could let Lily know he wasn't dead. Then he realised that he would have a horrible wedding night. He couldn't stop himself having a little man-sob.

Sophie hugged Lily.

"He might not be dead, darling."

"That river near those Springs is very deep."

"Princess" Lofty said gently.

"Yes, Count Benjamin?"

"Um..,I wonder if my friends could help. They did live as bandits for a long time. One of them might just be able to swim underwater."

"Don't bother opening your mouth, Ben, if that's all you can come up with." Dylan was irritable and didn't know why. Lofty looked at him, the hurt plain in his eyes.

"I know somebody who might well be able to help" Captain Max smiled.

"Of course. Your fiancée!"

"She knows all about folklore" Robyn beamed.

"Prisoner, can you tell me if you made those boots yourself?"

Mr Jacob nodded dolefully.

"Then, because Prince Caleb is very likely drowned, you can expect life imprisonment at the very least. So you'd better tell me more. Did you decide to give Prince Caleb a pair of enchanted boots?"

"No of course not! He's one of my best customers. All I know is that a tall dark-haired beautiful woman walked into my shop, and everything went a little woozy. The next thing, I was like a driven man making those boots."

"I shall send soldiers out to interrogate all such beautiful dark-haired women. If she is found, you will be released. If she is not found, you will stay in prison for the rest of your life."

"Now nobody's to eat any toadstools or mushrooms or any strange-looking plants" Zoe told them all. Max thought how gorgeous she was when she was being bossy.

Even though the annulment had been promised, Sophie and Ethan still felt uneasy about showing too much affection in public until everything was completed. Taylor had offered to join the party going to the river, but Ethan had advised her to stay in her room at the palace. She'd now been moved out of Sophie's room and had a much smaller bedroom but she was relieved that she hadn't been beheaded or anything like that.

As they neared the riverbank and P*ss Springs, Zoe suddenly lay down flat and made little squeaky noises under her breath. To her joy, a Pike put its head out of the water.

"Mike! How are you?" asked Zoe.

Mike the Pike bowed to the gentry, as he thought of them, and then said:

"How can I help?"

"Is Prince Caleb on the river bed?" asked Prince Ethan.

"Yes."

"Is he -is he dead?" Lily steeled herself.

"No but he's not happy."

Lily cried in sheer relief.

"What's keeping him there?"

"Rusalka the Water-Sprite's daughter. She was approached by a witch called Jezibaba-"

"JEZibaba?" Sophie was suspicious at once, "What does this JEZibaba look like?"

"Tall for a human woman, tanned complexion, nice-looking in a tomboy way…"

"Did this witch demand any payment?"

"Yes. She wanted a big diamond necklace at the very least. Rusalka gave her a whole box of jewels and her dad was really cross about it."

"Hmmm… did the witch go into the river to talk to Rusalka?"

"No. She said she couldn't live under water."

"Sophie, what are all these questions for, darling? The poor fish is doing his best."

"He's doing wonderfully" replied Sophie, "But I think a little trip to see JEZ the trickster might be useful."

"Ah!" Ethan had seen the light.

Sophie turned to Zoe.

"Is there anything we can give Mike here to reward him?"

"Sadly, not, but he's got everything he needs, haven't you, Mike?"

The pike nodded, bowed and swam away.

"A spy? Your plan's beneath us both, father."

Duke Archibald wanted to punch Sebastian for his weakness but said as patiently as he could:

"It's for the Grayling Dynasty."

" No it isn't. You just want to disrupt Prince Dylan's happiness because you – we – don't understand his kind of love."

He refrained from saying that if the Duke was able to start some kind of conflict with Cardiff, his biggest aim would be grabbing the wealth and enslaving the people. Apart from those who got in his way, that was. Those unfortunate souls would be eliminated.

"Now, LOOK, Sebastian. You will go to visit the Prince while he and his – creature – are staying in Passionara. You'll find a way to become friends with him and you'll discreetly ask as many questions about Cardiff as you can. You'll find out what their defences and army are like."

"And if I don't?"

"You're not too old for a beating, and I'll make your life a living hell every day until you do what you're told."

"I'll go there" Sebastian said coldly. Maybe, just maybe, he could find some way of warning Prince Dylan of the danger that awaited him and the man he loved.

Queen Constance smiled to herself. Why had she been so intent on killing Lily White when she could find ways to make her unhappy instead? That smart young Louis had already caused mayhem for dear Lily and her friends and it had only just begun.

Jez the Trickster was snoozing with his mouth wide open when he heard the frenzied knocking at his door.

He sat up and swaggered to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Rusalka" came a pretty little voice, "I need more help, Jezibaba."

"You… I don't know how you got on land but you're not supposed to contact me here."

Instantly the door was kicked open. He expected a large-built strong man to be standing there.

Not this serene-looking middle-aged lady with the honey-coloured hair and the gentle smile.

"My name's Mistress Duffin, but my friends call me Duffy. You may call me Mistress Duffin – and we need to talk. I hope you can endure physical pain, JEZIBABA."

Jez wailed.


	5. Chapter 5

THORNS FIVE

Louis was becoming impatient again. Two of the broken hearts that he'd been so proud to obtain now looked as if they might be mended shortly. He scanned the rest of his list and suddenly laughed.

"I might be able to kill two birds with one stone here" he told Queen Constance.

He drank his disguise potion – grumbling because the after-effects were always painful – and a few moments later a tired-looking old man shuffled out of the cave in the forest that Louis and the Queen were sharing as a temporary home.

"Rusalka!" cried Jezibaba, "I need to speak to you urgently. I have found a terrible clause in the enchantment that helped you trap Prince Caleb."

Rusalka and Mike the Pike both put their heads out of the water at the same time. Jez would normally have laughed at this but he was too afraid of what Mistress Duffin had threatened to do to him if Caleb wasn't freed.

"Tell me" replied Rusalka.

"If you cannot make Prince Caleb fall in love with you by the end of this week you will be cursed! You will be condemned to wander all the rivers of the world like a zombie, with nobody able to speak to you and you unable to speak to them. It's going to be a long, lonely afterlife for you, dear."

"Then MAKE him fall in love with me!" pouted Rusalka.

"Can't do that, sweetie. You've had your big wish. But if you want to keep being able to swim where you please and enjoy the parties that your dad throws for you and your sisters, you'd better give Prince Caleb back very soon."

"I might take that spell off him to make him live underwater and then he'll be drowned. How would you like THAT?" Rusalka was becoming spiteful now that she seemed likely to lose her prize.

"Bad idea, my little marshmallow. A guaranteed move towards your being a nasty water zombie. Better give him back safe and well - I'd suggest tomorrow."

Rusalka pouted and snapped:

"I hate you!"

Business was good at the Whirling Tankards Inn. Captain Iain managed to find a quiet spot for himself and pretty Rita, and smiled almost shyly.

"Rita, I've something for you… if you accept it."

He handed her a lovely little box. Rita's heart began to pound and her fingers trembled a little as she opened the box.

"Oh, Iain!"

"Will you, Rita? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, my darling. Yes!"

They were both to remember how this had seemed to be the happiest moment of their lives.

"Excuse my boldness, Captain Dean. Your courage is well-spoken of among we peasants. I wonder if you would do me the honour of letting me buy you a drink?"

Iain looked kindly at the frail old man.

"It would be an honour to drink with you, my friend, but I would prefer you to keep your coins for yourself and let me pay. What will you have?"

The old man bowed.

"You are indeed kind. Just an ordinary Forest Beer for me, please."

"I'll leave you in Rita's pretty hands while I fetch the drinks… and I'm sure you could manage a pie with your beer?"

Iain, a little tipsy now, grinned at his lovely fiancée and the honest old man.

"Well, we should walk homewards, Rita. It's a dark night."

"On the contrary, Sir, there's a full moon tonight."

"A full moon! How romantic- oh, Iain, where did he go?"

Louis had gone to speak to the good Archbishop of Passionara – from a reasonably safe distance, that is. He didn't want His Grace to realise he was talking to a demon.

"Shall we look in on Granny? Her cottage is just by that pool."

"I'd rather have you to myself for a little longer, Rita darling."

At that moment, the clouds moved, showing the full moon in all its glory.

Iain's face became hairier. Much hairier. His teeth, normally so strong and white, stayed strong but became greedy yellow fangs. Rita, shaking with terror, sobbed:

"Iain, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

But Iain no longer saw Rita, but a square meal, despite the pie and beer he'd enjoyed in the Whirling Tankards Inn. Fortunately for Rita, as a small girl she'd learned to climb trees and she put this to good use now. But even though she'd climbed quickly she saw Iain with his front paws against the tree. In another second he'd be climbing up, and his teeth would close in her throat…

Then Iain saw a larger meal in front of him. A large meal that wore ceremonial robes and was asking the young man at his side if this was the place where the poor, sick old lady was. Forgetting Rita, he leapt at the Archbishop…

"I seek an audience with Prince Dylan please."

Over in Cardiff, Sebastian had begun his mission, the one that made him loathe himself.

"My dear Sir, you're out of luck. Prince Dylan and Count Benjamin have gone to Passionara, intending to witness the wedding of Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie."

Sebastian bowed politely.

"Then I shall travel to Passionara, and this is for your kind answer."

The courtier smiled at the gold coin that the young stranger had left with him.

While Sebastian, climbing into his carriage and telling his coachman of the change of plan, cursed himself inwardly. His father hated him giving coins away to 'the rabble'. Sebastian knew he had to get out of the habit.

"Oh Granny!" sobbed Rita, "One minute he was asking me to marry him and the next thing he was going to EAT me!"

"I'm sorry to be blunt, lovey, but I don't think he's good husband material after all."

Iain walked to the Palace, his eyes stinging with the fierce wind and the unshed tears of grief and shame. He'd suddenly blacked out in the forest and everything seemed to have changed. He'd wanted to hurt Rita, for a start. But what actually happened was far, far worse.

"Captain Dean, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Sir Charles asked in concern.

"I'm sick at heart, Prime Minister, but not ill as such. I've come to give myself up."

"Captain Dean, why on earth…?"

Iain gave a very un-military sob:

"I believe I've eaten the Archbishop of Passionara."

"Take him, he's yours."

Rusalka pouted as she pushed Prince Caleb towards Princess Lily White. Despite the fact that he was soaked, Lily hugged and kissed him.

"Cal, darling. She let you go!"

Sophie and Ethan smiled at one another. Life was good again. Prince Caleb was back with his lovely wife, and Sophie was certain that any day now the Archbishop would be visiting them to let them know that Ethan's erroneous marriage was ready to be annulled. She hoped it was sooner rather than later.

The carriage sped the brothers and their beloveds to the Palace. Sophie's heart leapt. Here was Sir Charles himself, coming to greet them. Surely that had to mean-?

Then she saw the expression on Sir Charles's face.

"Sir Charles, please tell us what is wrong at once!" Prince Caleb took over.

Sir Charles shuddered but had to do his duty and disclose what he knew.

"Your Highnesses, Countess Sophie. I have distressing news. It would seem that the Archbishop of Passionara has been devoured by a wolf. His remains were found among his ceremonial robes. But – but the worst of this is that the wolf appears to have been Captain Iain Dean, who has just confessed to his crime."

Sophie and Prince Ethan were ashamed of their immediate reaction. They looked at each other and Sir Charles in consternation. Neither of them trusted themselves to speak. They didn't want their words to be "So where the blazes does that leave our wedding plans?"


	6. Chapter 6

THORNS SIX

Jamie Collier opened the cell door.

"You're wanted upstairs, mate. Prime Minister Fairhead wants to see you."

Mr Jacob got up and followed Jamie, a morose expression on his face. Jamie led him to Sir Charles's apartment and knocked at the door for him. Jamie was a kind lad and could see that Mr Jacob's hands were shaking.

"Come in!" snapped Sir Charles, who could hardly be blamed for his bad mood. It's not every day your Archbishop is devoured by a wolf.

Mr Jacob entered the room, knees trembling.

"Ah, Jacob. You can't know this, being incarcerated in a cell, but Prince Caleb has returned to the kingdom alive and well. His boots have been removed and burned. Upon further investigation, we have decided that you were enchanted by a dangerous and powerful woman, who our army is doing its best to capture and restrain."

"So I'm free to leave?"

"No" replied Sir Charles with the ghost of a smile, "Your sentence has been commuted to six months for sheer gullibility. Take him back, Jamie."

"Excuse me, Sir Charles?" came a soft female voice at the door.

"Enter!" snapped Sir Charles who had hoped that if he waited one more minute Mr Jacob might actually grovel and kiss his feet.

Mistress Duffin entered.

"At your service, Sir Charles. I am Mistress Lisa Duffin and I am a witch – for the power of good, of course."

Sir Charles considered her. She was a very attractive lady but looked as if she could be difficult when crossed.

"What is the purpose of your visit, Mistress Duffin?"

"I understand you have a prisoner here called Iain Dean."

Sir Charles looked stern.

"We have. He's in the condemned cell. Do you know what he-?"

"He supposedly ate the Archbishop."

"Madam, there's no 'supposedly' about it. His fiancée Rita was a witness."

"He was possessed by a demon. You remember the demon Meyer?"

Sir Charles shuddered.

"I don't wish to add to your problems but Meyer has illegitimate children scattered around the world. This looks like the work of one of those children. If you execute Captain Dean, you could be guilty of a grave miscarriage of justice."

"Madam, we cannot release him."

"Who said anything about releasing him? Commute his sentence, keep him under lock and key, and I'll work on a spell that will disenchant him."

Sir Charles wanted to tell Mistress Duffin that she was stepping out of line. But something made him say:

"Very well. His sentence shall be commuted to guilty but possessed, and I'll leave it to you to provide the treatment for him."

He looked at her earnestly.

"Please don't get eaten."

Rita stood in the town square, with the others who had heard there was to be a forthcoming announcement about Iain. She was in turmoil. He'd eaten the Archbishop, he'd tried to eat _her,_ but she still loved him.

"Granny!" Rita ran across the room happily, "They've discovered that Iain was possessed by a demon! He's going to be kept in jail but not beheaded. A witch is going to help him."

"In my opinion" Granny said severely, "A man who tries to eat his fiancée once will do it again."

"It's going wrong again" sulked Queen Constance, "Lily White has her husband back. Princess Sophie and Prince Ethan are just waiting for the Prince's former marriage to be annulled and then it's puppies and rainbows all round for them."

Louis smiled.

"Don't be so defeatist, my little porcupine! The Archbishop of Scandia in the Far North is travelling towards Passionara to work on the annulment, true, but who's to say he won't meet a tragic fate before he gets there?"

"Mistress Duffin" Elle spat, as if the name tasted vile in her mouth, "I've been doing quite well as an enchantress, thank you very much, and along comes this red-haired frippet and usurps me. Do you know Prince Caleb has found her a place at court?"

"It's not right" Honey snapped, "I were only a trainee but I were getting to be a good one."

"You was indeed" replied Elle.

Dylan watched Ben playing with the ex-workhouse children and laughing at their antics. He knew that his relationship was wrong in some people's eyes but he loved Ben. He loved his generosity, his open-heartedness, his kindness. So why did he, Dylan, feel so apprehensive about their future?

"Hello" said the stranger. Dylan looked round and saw who was standing there.

"Don't you 'hello' me! You're the son of Duke Grayling, aren't you? What the hell are you doing over in Passionara?"

"I am allowed to travel" Sebastian said with a little pout.

Dylan couldn't help thinking how attractive he looked when he pouted.

"The thing is" Sebastian explained, remembering the instructions his father had given him, "My father and I are not on good terms, so I wish to avoid him for a while. I wonder… I'd like to see Cardiff myself. Would it be possible for me to travel back with you when you return, and even enjoy your hospitality for a while there?"

Dylan gave a small smile.

"You've run away from him, haven't you?"

Sebastian remembered to look shame-faced and nodded.

"You can be our guest in Cardiff for a while, then. We shall be leaving on Friday and you may travel with our party."

Sebastian bowed.

"Thank you."

Ben came over, smiling.

"Ah – aren't you the Duke's son?"

"It seems that Sebastian has had enough of Grayling Castle. I've said he can travel back with us and stay in Cardiff for a while."

"Excellent idea" Ben grinned. And wondered why he'd gone suddenly cold.

"I wish this Archbishop would hurry up" Sophie grumbled. She was sick of this waiting. Because of propriety, she and Prince Ethan could no longer be alone together. At this very moment, she and Ethan were being chaperoned by none other than Elle and Honey, who were all too glad to be offered new employment.

"Everything comes to them who wait" said Honey, trying to sound wise. Nobody replied to her.

"I'm tired of waiting" said Ethan with uncharacteristic petulance, "I just want to be married, for goodness sake! It's hardly too much to ask, is it?"

Sophie wanted to take him in her arms and distract him from his misery with kisses. But with two chaperones sitting there, she wasn't even allowed to do that.

"I miss our thieving days" grizzled Grabby.

"Ah come on, at least our necks are safe now" Lightfoot reminded him.

"I'm bored. I loved it just after Prince Ethan was found but now it's got dull."

"Miseryguts!"

While the little cloud of discontent, carefully released into the air by Louis himself, floated around Passionara, the Archbishop of Scandia was travelling with his retinue across a narrow mountain pass. It was only when the Baron of Flambard said uneasily:

"I swear I heard a bear growling" that the group suspected anything was wrong.

By then it was too late to flee. The bear was a very hungry one and soon made short work of the Archbishop's party.

To lose one Archbishop could be regarded as a misfortune. To lose two Archbishops looked like carelessness. Louis, safely hidden behind his cloak of invisibility, sniggered.


	7. Chapter 7

THORNS SEVEN

Zoe and Max were watching 'their' group of ex-bandits performing their skills in the Passionaran side of the forest. Snatchy was barking like a dog, which set up a chorus of barking from other Passionaran dogs for miles around, including Dervla. Sebastian, who didn't know that a barking dog can't bite, or that Dervla was a softie, looked nervously at Dylan.

"Will she bite me?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid" snapped Dylan, who was disturbed by the fact that he found Sebastian attractive. There was no getting away from it; Dylan loved Lofty but was definitely drawn to Sebastian. Curse those Graylings!

"Give him a chance, Dylan."

Dylan, twice as angry that Lofty was standing up for Sebastian, brought Dervla's collar and lead and walked off with her to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry about him; he's a good man really" Lofty reassured Sebastian.

I know, thought Sebastian, and so are you. And if I had any guts I'd drop this stupid plan of my father's and return home alone.

"Grabby?"

Grabby ran to the nearest tree and climbed to the top in seconds. He'd never been able to get beyond the third branch up to now.

"Well done! Lightfoot, halfway up the fourth tree in the first row."

Lightfoot threw his knife and hit the specified tree in the position Zoe had instructed.

"Wow" said Max, "Now isn't this much more fun than stealing?"

"No" replied Sneaky.

"Well tough because it's your turn now. You're going to practise with your slingshot."

"Er… right." Sneaky didn't feel confident but Max was quite forceful and Zoe was very pretty so he was reluctant to disagree with either of them.

"Now I want you to aim at the tree rather than at a human target. A stone in a sling can be lethal. Off you go on my count… middle of that tree over there… three, two, ONE!"

The stone shot from the sling. It was only then that Max noticed that a young woman had just approached from behind the tree. She was now lying in a crumpled heap with a very worrying mark in the centre of her forehead. Taylor Ashbie went to the next world without realising what had hit her.

Sneaky went green, and excused himself, running into a clump of trees. He was white when he came back but no longer that horrible green colour.

"It's a very serious offence to kill somebody" Sir Charles Fairhead told Sneaky severely, "And the least you'll get is life imprisonment."

Why, he thought, am I constantly repeating myself lately?

"I wish to go before Prince Caleb and appeal to him" Sneaky begged. He'd heard that Prince Caleb was an absolute pussycat since his personality change.

"I carry out the laws. Prince Caleb has the power to change them but it's a six-month process" Sir Charles crushed his hopes.

Later, when Sir Charles, as Prime Minister, had to go and view the corpse in the forest, and recognized Taylor, he had a change of heart. After all, he reasoned to himself, it had happened during a training exercise set by Captain Max. He could hardly execute the good Captain because the trainee had failed, and the trainee could hardly be beheaded for the incident – he was an accessory at the most. And it did mean that several Archbishops could sleep soundly in their beds from that moment onwards.

Sophie and Ethan hugged each other joyfully on hearing the news. Then they composed themselves at once.

"It was a tragic accident" maintained Sophie.

"Yes, you must give the poor girl a huge state funeral" Ethan added.

"I cannot grant that request, Highness. The funeral will be a quiet one and everybody will be under orders to make the event as low-key as possible."

"Why?" asked Prince Ethan.

"Highness. Think. You accidentally married Taylor. She was a threat to your happiness. Who do you suppose would be the prime suspects in a case like this?"

Sophie and Ethan looked at each other in horror.

"Therefore, we are keeping the incident very quiet. And, just to keep all suspicion at bay, I regret that you and Countess Sophie must delay your wedding for at least another six months."

Sophie could hardly be blamed for bursting into tears.

Max and Zoe were given a stern warning which they passed on to the ex-bandits. From now on, none of them were to use their skills for anything but training purposes unless it was deemed absolutely necessary and they would be even more closely supervised. Sneaky was released by the ever-smiling Jamie, who told him cheerfully:

"The Prime Minister's putting it down to a training accident, mate."

"That's not what he said to me" Sneaky gasped.

"Oh he just likes pretending to be a big bully. I think he caught it off Prince Caleb when he had that funny turn."

Mistress Duffin looked at Iain, who was tied to the chair.

"Drink this" she said gently, holding the goblet of liquid to him, "And don't dare spit it out."

Iain looked at her balefully but did as he was told. After he'd swallowed he moaned:

"That's absolutely vile! Ugh!"

"I'll get you a sweetie after the experiment" said Mistress Duffin drily.

Then she leapt back. Iain was beginning to change. He kicked, he threshed, he screamed - Rita would have sobbed on seeing what he was going through – but the bonds held.

The wolf that was Iain howled.

"Now I'm going to untie you and I promise you will not eat me."

The door opened a little way as Honey and Elle sneaked into the room to watch. Mistress Duffin didn't notice as she was watching Iain intensely as she untied him.

She stood very still, watching him.

He howled. Honey couldn't help it. She screamed.

Mistress Duffin, cursing, stood between them but Iain pushed her out of the way and pursued Honey and Elle down the corridors of the dungeons.

Mistress Duffin pushed them both into a cell and closed and padlocked the door, which she stood in front of, arms folded.

Iain howled at her, and caught her across the face with his paw. Not a scratch.

"Awoooooo…" he howled, then the sound changed to human sobbing as Iain changed back.

"I'm sorry I was rubbish" he said.

Mistress Duffin released Honey and Elle and boxed their ears.

"Don't ever interfere with one of my spells ever again. You could have been eaten alive. Get it?"

"It's all right for you, you smug cow, you've still got your magic and we haven't" whined Honey.

"It's not a competition, you fools. All I want to do is protect a nice group of people from being attacked by a demon and a homicidal queen. And soon there'll be a homicidal Duke to make things even worse…"

She clapped her hands to her mouth and said, sounding like Hagrid from Harry Potter.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should-not-have-said-that."

Iain suddenly looked apologetic.

"Could I have my sweetie now please? My gob tastes horrible."

"Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie, going around with such miserable faces isn't good for Passionara's morale" Sir Charles lectured.

"They have had their happiness ruined yet again" Princess Lily White said. She had a beautiful secret growing inside her at that moment but didn't want to mention it to anybody but Prince Caleb until Ethan and Sophie felt better.

"Princess Robyn and Prince David are visiting next week" Caleb remarked, "And Princess Robyn loves funfairs. We could organize a festival."

He looked shamefaced.

"I promise it won't end like the last one, Countess Sophie."

Sophie remembered the embarrassing moments in the gardens, but she just smiled.

"You were a different person then."

"Yes" teased Lily, "Now he is a very kind man who needs to bathe every two hours."

The court physician had told the Prince that this nasty side-effect of his imprisonment underwater would settle down in a week or two.

"A festival it is, then." Sir Charles looked a little happier.

It was at that precise moment that Jacqueline Hanssen-Diamond's hot-air balloon was forced to make a crash-landing on the palace lawn. She crawled out of the wreckage and looked round for her husband.

"Jack?" she cried anxiously and then her voice rose to a scream of horror:

"JACK!"


	8. Chapter 8

THORNS EIGHT

Jac couldn't believe her eyes. By the light of the full moon she could see a wolf walking towards her husband and a middle-aged, attractive woman saying to it:

"Resist, Iain. You do not want to eat him. You are a man, not a wolf. Resist!"

Poor Jack Diamond could hardly be blamed for fainting on the spot.

Two guards stood ready with stun darts.

"Get him!" hissed Jac.

"Madam, you're ruining an experiment here" Mistress Duffin told her sharply. One of the guards grabbed Jac and restrained her.

Iain walked up to Jack and sniffed him, at first greedily, then indifferently. He padded over to Mistress Duffin and licked her hands like a dog would.

"Oh, very well done, Iain!"

She put a leash round the wolf's neck and led him away.

"And now" said Sir Charles fiercely, "We need to know why you landed on the Palace lawn, and if you're prepared to pay damages for it."

"I landed on the palace lawn because a creature forced me out of the sky!"

Oh no, thought Ethan and Sophie, not dragons, please not dragons.

But Jac continued:

"A woman with wild eyes and long, dark hair, flying on a broomstick. And what about my compensation for the balloon? If I can't get that mended, Jack and I will have to climb up a blinking great beanstalk to get home again!"

Sir Charles decided to waive the little matter of payment for the repair of the lawn.

Sir Charles decided it would not be in the best interests of Passionara to spread unease about the broomstick incident but he told Mistress Duffin about it.

"It sounds like Queen Constance, formerly of Morcara, to me" she replied.

Sir Charles was most uneasy. Prince Caleb was married to the official ruler of Morcara, Princess Lily White, and Morcara was enjoying a happy alliance with Passionara.

"Should we cancel the forthcoming festival and ball, Mistress Duffin?"

"Not at all! Why spread unnecessary panic? All we need to do is be prepared. I'll do some research into possible curses and their cures."

"Don't strain those fine eyes by reading for too long" Sir Charles said earnestly.

"Why, Sir Charles!"

Mistress Duffin blushed adorably.

As it happened, it wasn't Passionara that the Queen was concerned with. Not yet anyway.

"It'll be good to dance again" Ben smiled. Dylan felt the all-too-familiar surge of irritation. Was that really all that Ben thought about? Sophie and Prince Ethan kept from marrying for six months. A werewolf that had barely been tamed; a dangerous Queen freed from prison if the whispered rumours were to be believed, and Ben was looking forward to dancing?

Ben caught the look.

"I know" he said gently, "But people need to boost their morale, Dylan. Things have been turning bad here, and we should be prepared, that's why Zoe's training the lads. Without trivial things to look forward to we'd all turn on each other. Don't you agree, Sebastian?"

The young Duke nodded gratefully. Sebastian loved dancing but his father was constantly telling him dancing was for silly girls to enjoy. Seb thought wryly that his father should meet Prince Caleb. Now he was definitely all male, and yet he was like a trained dancer as he moved.

Sophie hugged Princess Robyn and Prince David.

"Oh, it's lovely to see you!" she told them.

"So when's your wedding?" asked Robyn, and then realised as Sophie burst into tears that something was badly wrong.

"At least you're together" Robyn said encouragingly, "Surely that counts for something?"

Sophie sighed.

"It does help, Robyn, but on the other hand… we both want to wait till our wedding night for – well, you know how it is. And the restraint is driving us both mad."

"Then why wait?"

"We want it to be special, Robyn. We want to do this one by the book."

"Any time you need us to come and see you in the next six months, just send a message by carrier pigeon and we'll be there."

The next day the funfair was declared open by Prince Caleb. Everybody tried to put their worries behind them and they visited the sideshows and stalls. Jez the Trickster was selling his wares as usual but was not as friendly now that he had to keep his prices low. The owners of the other stalls had no such problem. They were delighted that the Royal family and their guests were spending so much. Princess Lily White bought every toy on Jolly Jeff's stall and then went around handing them out to children at random. Prince Caleb bought several bars of soap to keep his bathing habit alive, while Prince Ethan walked round with his arms full of all the flowers he'd bought out of the goodness of his heart from the stallholder, Aoife, who was clearly having a baby.

"Oh! I'd like to try that, please!" Prince David enthused. He'd seen the sideshow where people could bob for apples. He'd been good at that as a boy.

He paid, as most of the Royals had, a little more than the required three Crowns, and told the smiling stallholder to keep the change.

His head seemed to be under the water for a long time. As Robyn hurried over to him anxiously, she gave a scream of horrified grief.

Prince David had disappeared.

A few seconds later a small frog wearing a coronet swam to the surface.

"Oh, David!" wept Robyn.

Louis, in his cloak of invisibility, stood sniggering at Robyn's stricken face.

Sir Charles came up a few moments later with a jar, into which he slipped the sad little frog.

"He'll suffocate!" wept Robyn.

"There are holes in the lid" Sir Charles snapped.

Suddenly Robyn wasn't enjoying the fair any more.

Mistress Duffin waved her wand very slowly three times, then did the same thing backwards.

David remained a frog.

He and Robyn were allocated one of the nicest rooms in Prince Caleb's palace, with a bathtub and shower. David liked to paddle in the sink or walk across the base of the shower. But every trick Mistress Duffin attempted resulted in failure. Prince David was to remain a frog for the foreseeable future.

Prince David's enchantment had cast a cloud over the Grand Ball, but Robyn still attended for her husband's sake. She kept slipping into the Grand Gallery every now and then, so that David, safe in his breathable jar, could watch the dancing. David observed one thing in particular while he was there. Prince Sebastian was clearly fond of Prince Dylan, who, in turn, was becoming a little irritated by this. David thought it was because Dylan was still in love with Count Benjamin and didn't want Sebastian following him around.

"It's a little too hot in here, Ben. I'm going to get some air by the fountain."

"I'll come too-"

"No, let me have a little time alone, Ben. Please?"

Lofty nodded and forced a smile, especially as he spied Princess Robyn carrying her husband in his jar.

"He'll love the fountain" she explained.

Sebastian had slipped out for some fresh air. He was feeling ill. How could he continue this farce, spying on such decent people? He'd speak to Mistress Duffin the next day; she was wise and wouldn't judge him.

As he walked round a corner he almost bumped into Prince Dylan, who was pacing the gardens.

They'd both had several glasses of wine and were a little less in control of themselves than normal. Their eyes locked.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Dylan pulled Sebastian into his arms and kissed him.

Just as Lofty, who hadn't drunk so much but who had been uneasy for a while, came through the gardens.

"Dylan!"

Dylan and Sebastian separated but it was too late.

Dylan walked towards Lofty, his hands out placatingly.

"Don't touch me!" Lofty whispered, his voice heavy with pain. He turned on his heel and went back inside, and straight up to the room he and Dylan shared, where he sat looking blankly at the walls.

David and Robyn, who had witnessed this episode, looked at each other in misery. David made sorrowful little croaking noises which suddenly changed to sounds of distress when Dervla, who'd become bored and had slipped outside in search of someone to play with – or someone to eat, ran towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

THORNS CHAPTER NINE

A/N: I do understand that it's strange to have an entire country called Cardiff and that it's in the North, but this story is seen through Honey's eyes. Thanks for the reviews!

At that moment Elle and Honey came along, looking for a quiet spot where they could bitch about Mistress Duffin, and saw what was happening. Honey, not being able to explain why she did it, raised her arm and chanted:

"Dervla, you're a wicked dog.

Stay away from that poor frog!"

To their amazement, and Robyn's immense relief, Dervla sat down, put her head on her paws and whimpered, giving Robyn the chance to run across and put David safely back in his jar. She held it out hopefully to Honey, who raised her arm once more:

"David, break free from that jar.

A man, and not a frog, you are."

Alas, nothing happened that time.

"I'm just grateful he's alive" gasped Robyn.

Louis, invisible in the bushes, sniggered. He'd allowed Honey to have her magic back for a few seconds just to give everybody a false sense of security. It would have been wonderful to have seen Prince David eaten alive, but let that pass for now. He wondered if Queen Constance had reached Grayling Castle yet.

"My Lord Duke, a woman who calls herself Queen Constance of Morcara, requests an audience with you."

"Is she attractive?"

"My Lord Duke, she is beautiful."

"Audience granted. Admit her. And bring wine. Good wine, remember, or your back will have a new set of scars."

When Queen Constance walked into the room, Duke Archie Grayling could see that not only was she attractive but he saw something in her eyes that called out to him. This woman was dangerous. Get her on the right side and she could be an asset. She curtseyed to the Duke now, but did not dip her head.

"A Queen should not curtsey before a mere Duke, Madam. Please rise and enjoy some wine with me, then we'll discuss how I can help you."

For the first time in months, Queen Constance's eyes shone.

"You want Grayling Country to ally with Morcara? But, pardon me, isn't Princess Lily White the current ruler of Morcara?"

"She is indeed, and is also fortunate enough to be married to Prince Caleb of Passionara. They rule both Passionara and Morcara jointly."

"Such a lot of land and so many subjects to be ruled over by a silly young Prince and a weakling Princess."

"Hmmm" said Constance reflectively, "Do you have children, My Lord Duke?"

"One boy. Useless. Name of Sebastian. As a matter of fact…" the Duke lowered his voice, "He's over in Passionara now. Taking notes – at least he'd better be! – about the country's strengths and weaknesses. Then he'll do the same with Morcara, and finally the land of Cardiff. Now – and I'm presuming here, Queen Constance – if I make sure the Grayling county army is strong enough, we could see just how easy it would be to conquer all three countries. Can you imagine how strong that would make us together, Your Majesty?"

"How do you treat the prisoners of the countries you conquer?"

"If they're fit to work, they'd be given the most unpleasant jobs, which they'd carry out to save their miserable skins. Anybody else…"

Duke Grayling made a sign like a knife being drawn across his throat.

"I would be more than willing to lend you my support, My Lord Duke…"

"If I may be so bold, Queen Constance, as my Royal Consort you would have your revenge on all who insulted and imprisoned you."

Queen Constance thought back to the days when Princess Lily White had performed menial tasks and wondered how she'd like to do it again once Passionara had been conquered. Especially as she'd be a widow then. Constance planned to persuade the Duke that conquered Princes should be executed so that their loyal subjects couldn't harbour plans to reinstate them.

Lofty had hardly slept for two days. He had really thought Prince Dylan cared for him; had hoped they might be able to marry. He realised that he'd known in his heart that he wasn't good enough for the Prince in the first place. How could he have been when Dylan had become so bored and irritable lately? He'd been talked out of leaving Passionara by Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie but knew he couldn't stand things as they were for much longer.

Princess Robyn put her hand on his arm.

"Have you spoken to Prince Dylan, Ben?"

"I don't think he's interested in speaking to me, Your Highness."

Dylan had been moody and silent after the Sebastian episode. To be fair, he'd cut himself off from Sebastian as well as Lofty. Dylan had said he'd needed time to think.

"You do need to discuss it with him, Ben."

Robyn stroked Lofty's arm gently.

"Isn't it better to know either way?"

Dylan loathed himself. He'd hurt Ben deeply and what he should be doing was to go to him, apologise and beg for another chance. But the sad truth remained; Dylan did have feelings for Sebastian. He didn't know exactly where these feelings had come from.

Louis could have told him.

"Countess Sophie, will you put on your nicest dress and follow me please?"

Sophie looked at Mistress Duffin curiously and wondered if it was some well-meant plan to cheer herself and Ethan up after all the unhappiness. But Mistress Duffin had a way of getting people to do was she wanted, so Sophie went to change. Prince Ethan, who'd been visited first, was already changing into the grey suit that he felt confident with.

Mistress Duffin led them both to a small ruined chapel at the beginning of the forest.

"Don't worry" she said drily, "Captain Dean is safe for the night and he's wearing his muzzle."

Sophie couldn't help thinking that it would be a miserable night for poor Rita.

Prince Caleb and Princess Lily White were waiting inside the chapel. Caleb held a white cushion on which two rings lay.

"We'll be in terrible trouble if Prime Minister Fairhead finds out" Sophie gasped.

"Leave Prime Minister Fairhead to me" said Mistress Duffin with ill-concealed smugness. Then she told them:

"As a qualified enchantress I have the power to marry you. It won't spoil plans for a Royal Wedding; the marriage can be officially blessed once the six – well, it's nearer to five now – months safe period is over."

Ethan smiled at Sophie.

"Oh Sophie! It's really going to happen!"

Lofty lay in the darkness, his eyes bleak. He knew Dylan wasn't going to come and seek him out, and wondered if he was with Sebastian. A pang went through his heart.

Dylan lay alone. He didn't trust himself to make any contact with either Ben or Sebastian until his mind felt clear.

Sebastian, eaten by a double guilt now, because of Lofty, wondered just where he stood in Prince Dylan's affections. He also wondered what the reaction was going to be once he was exposed as a spy.

Robyn smiled affectionately at the frog in the jar beside her bed. One day, she thought, somebody will disenchant you, darling.

Dervla put her head on her paws and wondered why all the humans were so grumpy lately. She gave a sorrowful little whine.

Elle and Honey stood there, and Elle was holding a lead.

"Come on, Dervla. Just because your dad's in a mean mood doesn't mean you should miss out on your walks. Twice round the gardens and back good enough?"

Dervla's tail wagged. She didn't understand what the human was saying but she knew a lead when she saw one.

"Besides" added Honey, "You might need to go and do a poo."

In her laboratory up in her dad's mansion, Jac worked diligently through the night. She would make a new balloon if it was the last thing she did. Alone in bed, Jack sighed. That's what happened when you married an independent woman, he reasoned. And he really fancied a cuddle… and then some.

Over in Grayling Castle, Queen Constance heard her latest conquest snoring contentedly next to her in the huge bed. Ah well, she could put up with snoring if this man helped her get her revenge on Lily White and everybody else who'd ruined her life.

But Prince Ethan and Princess Sophie lay happily in each others' arms. For them, it was a beautiful night and they'd always have it, no matter what happened in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

THORNS TEN

A/N: Sweeet-as-Honey: A good point, so good that I'm going to use it to open this chapter with.

"Ethan?"

"What, darling?"

"What if I become pregnant before we can be married officially?"

"This is official enough for me, darling. Don't worry."

"But what if getting pregnant outside marriage is treason for a Princess and I'm imprisoned or beheaded?"

"You've forgotten who the ruler of Passionara is, silly! Prince Caleb would give you his special protection – if you needed that. But Princesses who have been caught out before have merely been disgraced, nothing worse. And maybe I shouldn't confide this but there are lots of little tricks that Royal Passionaran brides have used to keep a pregnancy from showing too soon."

"Ohhhh" said Sophie in relief.

"So can we resume what we were doing?"

"We _can_!"

Jac smiled. It had taken a long time to repair that balloon and she was aching with tiredness but she was sure it would work again. She knew she'd taken a risk not covering it but she'd almost crawled to bed in the room Sir Charles had allocated to Jack and herself. Then she saw something that unnerved her, to say the least. Somebody was in the balloon. She could tell from the way the basket was bumping around.

"I have a gun and I never miss" she lied with more confidence than she felt, "Come out with your hands raised."

Two pairs of hands appeared, followed by a half-dressed, guilty-looking Max and Zoe.

"They made love in my balloon! They could have ruined the mechanism, Sir Charles!"

"I do apologise. Captain Max is a good man and I'm sure he meant no harm."

"And that trollop with him?"

"That's actually his fiancée Zoe."

"Well!" was all Jac managed to gasp out.

"Do you want them punished?"

"I do! I want them torn apart by two fast horses, I want them burned alive, I want them boiled in oil… but I'll settle for a public apology."

"We're very sorry about your balloon."

"Well so you should be! If you're betrothed and you have an apartment at the Palace, as you claim, why should you need to take your pleasures in my balloon?"

"Fun?" Zoe offered.

Louis, hiding in his usual bushes, hoped that Jac would attack Zoe, or vice-versa, but both women just sighed and stalked off in opposite directions. Ah… this was better. Stupid Dylan, Sir stupid Charles, stupid Sebastian and a stupid carrier pigeon with a note in its collar.

Sir Charles had intercepted the note and was reading it.

"So you're a spy" he said, his voice cold, "And your father is wanting you to report Passionara, Morcara and Cardiff's weaknesses to him so that he can invade."

"I-I can't refuse him. He whips me if I talk back to him!" Sebastian said, his face pale.

Dylan glared at him.

"And I broke Ben's heart for _you!_ Well, you little reptile, I'll leave you to Sir Charles's tender mercies and I'll go and try to win back the man I love."

He strode away. Sebastian shook like a leaf.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Normally, you'd be tried and beheaded – it would be a very short trial, given all the evidence in this note – but under the circumstances, I think we'll keep you as a bargaining tool just in case your father tries anything."

"He'd just tell you to kill me" Sebastian groaned. Then he said anxiously:

"You're not going to hurt father's pigeon, are you?"

Sir Charles relented a little. At least the boy had some compassion in him.

"No, of course not, it's a harmless bird. We'll send it back empty-beaked, as it were. But you'll be under lock and key for a long time, lad. Get used to it. And don't expect the same food or comfort you've been having at this country's expense."

To complete Sebastian's humiliation he was put in a cell next to Mr Jacob, who was still bewailing his 'wrongful imprisonment' to all who would listen.

Dylan sought out Lofty, who was walking through the rose gardens in the palace. He was sad to see how Lofty's body language reflected his desolation. His step, normally agile, was slow, his head bowed.

"Ben."

"Please stay away from me, Dylan. I can't trust you any more."

"Ben, you have to listen-"

"I don't have to do anything you ask, Dylan. You cheated on me."

"It was a kiss, Ben, not full-on lovemaking! And there's something you need to know…"

"I saw the feeling you put into that kiss so please don't treat me as if I'm completely stupid."

"It was a physical attraction, Ben! And what I need to tell you is that the man's a spy. He wasn't thrown out by his father. He was sent over here to spy on Passionara and Morcara."

"So you put two countries, that have shown us nothing but hospitality and kindness, in danger because you couldn't control your – your crush? Please don't speak to me again, Dylan."

Ben began to stride away and Dylan let his anger get the better of him:

"Who are you anyway? A peasant that was stealing when I met you!"

"Thank you for putting me in my place. I'll not waste your time again, Dylan… sorry, Prince Dylan."

And with that, Ben was almost running across the garden. The next day he joined his seven friends and asked quietly if he could live with them in the cottage for a while. They were delighted to have his company again but sad that he'd been made a fool of, as Sneaky put it.

Dylan could have cursed his own sharp tongue, and realised that if he wanted to win Ben's love again he'd have to be patient and control his own temper. Right now, he thought, there was too much evil in the air to worry about a failed love affair.

"We're airborne! Jack, it's worked despite those two vandals! We're going home!"

Jaq wanted to get home as soon as she could, not just because her workshop was there, and the room she loved sharing with Jack, who definitely had hidden depths to him. She wanted to tell her father about the evil that had crept over Passionara and if he had any ideas how it could be stopped. Jac might argue with her father now and then but she did respect him for all that.

Jack was feeling uneasy. He hated it in the balloon and now he knew how easily it could crash, was positively terrified for his life and Jac's. So it didn't do him much good when the balloon suddenly lurched, the cavas ripped and it plummeted down to earth with a loud thud.

Jac lay there stunned. Her leg seemed to be missing. She realised with a groggy relief that it was there, just numb. As for poor Jack, he was quite unconscious. And like some irony they were back on the lawn in Passionara once more. They hadn't even made it that far.

They were, however, in a much better state than the man who lay dead in the wreckage beside them, the balloon having landed heavily on him and crushed him. Matteo Rossini, the assassin sent by Duke Grayling and Queen Constance to kill Prince Caleb, in revenge for the return of the pigeon without information, had failed spectacularly in his mission.


	11. Chapter 11

HONEY ELEVEN

"I can't punish Zoe and Max for sabotaging your balloon because it killed a dangerous assassin and, however much you hate the fact, that makes them, due for a reward!" Sir Charles told a furious Jac.

"But my husband's lying in bed with a bruised back, my leg's broken, and my only method of transport is gone" Jac snapped, "We can't even climb up Dad's beanstalk to get home in our present state."

Honey thought what a shame it was that Elle's magic was gone; she'd have loved to have seen her grabbing the snooty Jac by the collar and flying off with her.

They were all sitting in the huge conference room in the Palace. Sir Charles had asked the Prince to call a meeting to discuss whether they should declare a state of emergency in Passionara and Morcara, after the failed assassination. Robyn, David and Lofty were of the opinion that it was too soon to frighten the subjects of both countries yet. Lofty had agreed to come to the meeting and had asked to bring his six friends with him as they were loyal subjects of both countries, but he had refused Dylan's plea to move back into the palace.

"We just need to be more vigilant for the time being" offered Mistress Duffin. She had managed to minimize Jac and Jack's injuries as best she could, but had pointed out that too much time had elapsed between the accident and her chance to intervene.

"I have to be there within a split second of an injury to help" she told them, and then, more worryingly:

"And the one thing I can never do is raise the dead."

Grayling had taken one look at the pigeon's empty collar and had wrung the bird's neck. Constance felt a delicious shudder travelling down her spine. She loved ruthless men.

"They caught him" snapped the Duke, "I knew the little worm wouldn't be able to help. Well let's hope his execution's a painful one. He's no son of mine."

He then steeled himself for something that might be just as unpleasant as an execution – and knew his actions could also harm himself. But there was no way he could sugar-coat what he had to tell the Queen.

"You know we both want to rule Passionara, Morcara and Cardiff together, my dear. I can promise you that you will rule all three countries in all but title. Cardiff we will deal with in due course. An invasion, then a painful execution for Prince Dylan's peasant slut-" it took Constance a moment to realise that Archibald meant Lofty by this – and beheadings for King Brian and Prince Dylan. I'll decide what to do with the Prince's brat sister and her mother later. But my immediate concern is Morcara. Now if my assassin has done well, Prince Caleb should be lying dead with his throat slit at this very moment. Which means that Princess Lily White is a widow"

"Yes" sighed Queen Constance, almost licking her lips at this thought.

"She's young and most likely fertile. Therefore, my dear, much as I regret it, I shall be forcing her to marry me once we have control of the country."

The words struck Constance like a knife in the heart. Her colour drained.

"And what of me?" she asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"You, my dear, shall have so much. Jewels, furs, luxury… and you would have the joy of being my mistress!"

Constance wanted to throttle the Duke on the spot, but she just smiled sweetly and nodded.

It looked as if Operation Kill Lily White would soon be on again.

Louis gave a discreet little cough.

"Excuse me? What about me?"

"Dear Lulu" Constance teased him, "You will soon be able to put all those lovely ingredients together and make that potion you want to revive your darling daddy. Isn't that enough?"

Louis pouted.

"It's enough for now. But let you remind me I'm still short for some of the ingredients. The broken hearts have been mended, and Prince Ethan and Princess Sophie are as good as wed. The missing bridegroom, Prince Caleb, returned to his pretty little wife."

"Ah but dear silly Benjamin now has a broken heart, as does Prince Dylan, if he'd admit it. Prince David isn't exactly missing, but he's a frog, so it's pretty close."

"Close?" snorted Louis, "CLOSE? Do you know what I'd resurrect if I tried that faulty potion now? A gnome, that's what. A stupid GNOME!"

"So we need a new missing bridegroom and a sacrifice" Queen Constance purred, trying to soothe Louis, who had proved useful before and who would undoubtedly be helpful with the Queen's planned destruction of Princess Lily White. She refrained from telling Duke Grayling that part.

"I know what we need" she said reflectively, "We need a raven that you can enchant to make it talk, Louis. It'd be better than a stupid carrier pigeon for coming back with messages."

"You're looking at a six months' training session at least" sneered Louis, crushing Queen Constance's hopes yet again. Then all their hopes were crushed as a horse came galloping towards them, with a body flung across it. Duke Grayling swore aloud when he saw who it was.

"And to top off a perfect day, Prince Caleb is very likely to be still alive" he snarled.

He read out the letter that Prince Caleb had sent with the corpse.

"Duke Grayling,

We return your assassin to you as a warning. We recognized your seal on his ring. While Passionara and Morcara are peaceful countries, if you send anyone else to harm their rulers or citizens, we will strike back, and our armies are not unskilled. We would also remind you that we have proof that you are harbouring the deposed Queen Constance who escaped imprisonment after the failed attempted murder of Princess Lily White. It would be regarded as a favourable act on your part if you were to return her to us to carry out the rest of her sentence."

Duke Grayling gave a cold little smile.

"Poor Constance."

"What-?"

"Guards!" yelled the Duke. At once two strong soldiers were at his side.

"You'd have made a nice mistress, Connie, sweetheart. But you'll make an even better pawn. My handing you over to the Passionarans will be just the gesture I need to lull the fools into a sense of false security. You'll just have to become used to that nasty, cold dark dungeon again."

"Louis, help me! Kill him!" screamed the Queen.

"Sorry, sweetie-pie. You've proved to be absolutely useless. I've accrued less than half of my ingredients in all this time. Now off to your cell and dream of the naughty, naughty things the duke here will soon be doing with Princess Lily White!"

Constance's eyes were like steel as she was dragged away to her temporary cell for the night, knowing that the following evening she would be back in her cold, mirrorless prison.


	12. Chapter 12

THORNS TWELVE

Prince Caleb broke the news to Lily White as gently as he could. She'd just had a pleasant dream about how the baby inside her would turn out to be a boy who would found a new dynasty for the combined Passionara and Morcara but through love and peace rather than conflict.

Now she'd been made to face up to the real world again.

"What is it, love?" Caleb noticed her involuntary little shudder.

"I'm still afraid of her. It could have so easily been me that ate the poisoned apple and died."

"But Ben saved you. You have so many kind friends like Ben who'll be happy to look out for you. And this time Constance will not be able to break free from prison so easily. We'll double the guards. And, darling… I think we should unite our two countries jointly and officially. Instead of you ruling Morcara and myself ruling Passionara."

"Just don't let's call them 'Moronara' Lily begged, with a twinkle in her eye.

There was a knock at the door. Sir Charles stood there, looking apologetic. Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie were with him.

"Your Highnesses, I need to speak with you."

"I'm uneasy about this, Sir Charles" Prince Ethan commented.

"So am I. Stories have circulated before now concerning Duke Grayling's cruel streak."

"But that's why I'm advising you to invite him to meet with us, as we owe him for sending us Queen Constance. If he were snubbed by ourselves on this occasion, he could see it as an excuse for his armies to invade our two countries. Better to welcome him as an ally and keep a close watch on him."

Sophia gave a little sigh.

"Why has everything gone so wrong lately?" she asked the others. Lily White, gentle as ever, gave Sophia a little kiss.

"We will have life as we knew it again, Sophie, darling, don't worry."

Zoe was slightly rattled when she saw Mistress Duffin walking into the glade where she was holding her survival class with the six ex-bandits.

"I'm teaching!"

"Yes dear" replied Duffy, deliberately patronizing, "And I'm here to enhance your lesson today. In case you haven't noticed Queen Constance has been handed over to Prince Caleb, which on the surface sounds like progress but actually places Passionara in even more danger than normal. She's one sly b*tch-"

"-Mistress Duffin!" Zoe couldn't help being amused.

"And we also have the threat from the Duke of Grayling. Especially as holding his wretched son to ransom will do no good, because his father wouldn't turn a hair if we killed the poor lad. So I'm willing to share some of my power. Grabby, come here and drink this."

Grabby looked apprehensive.

"There'll be a sweetie afterwards." Mistress Duffin wondered why men were such babies about such things.

"All right, then."

Grabby swigged from the goblet Mistress Duffin offered, gagged, and then tried to look brave. He was still glad when Mistress Duffin handed him his compensating bonbon, which he ate with unseemly haste.

He suddenly recoiled.

"Ugh! Dervla's just done her-"

He ran off, hands over his mouth.

"Dervla" said Mistress Duffin smugly, "Is at least a mile and a half away, walking with Prince Dylan."

"Heightened sense of smell!" beamed Zoe in approval.

"Correct. Crafty, drink this."

The same ritual, even down to the sweetie, took place. Then Crafty gave a vulgar chuckle.

"Dervla's just done a brilliantly loud far-"

"Men are nearly all schoolboys at heart snapped Mistress Duffin, beckoning to Stealthy to approach.

"You can come and have your drink in the town square. Bonbon included. Then you'll climb the Cathedral like a bat!"

"I don't think-" began Stealthy, turning pale.

Two hours later, Stealthy was being treated to drinks in the Whirling Tankard and had been declared the hero of the hour. The Seven also treated Mistress Duffin to drinks to the point where she had to refuse them.

"I need to keep a clear head" she explained.

"Could I learn a skill, please?" Ben asked.

"You already have one, Ben" Mistress Duffin told him, smiling, "You have a large heart and compassion. Qualities like that can be just as useful as climbing high surfaces or having extra sensitive hearing."

She suddenly kissed Ben's cheek.

"You will find love again, sweetheart."

Ben smiled but was privately unsure. He knew he'd never love again as he'd loved Prince Dylan. Maybe I should swallow my pride, he reflected.

Mr Jacob was bored.

"Grayling! You awake?" he hissed to the occupant of the cell next to his.

"Of course I am. It's horrible and cold."

"I've heard some gossip from the turnkey. They're inviting your dear daddy over as a thank-you for handing over Queen Constance."

Sebastian's blood chilled.

"Don't be ridiculous" he sniffed.

"It's true, I tell you."

"He won't come."

But even as he said this, Sebastian knew in his heart that his father would come to Passionara and would wreak his usual havoc.

Princess Robyn was having one of her rare miserable moments. She watched Prince David splashing in the fountain and thought how she missed him as a husband. Louis, however, sat smirking to himself. What a fool he was! Just because David wasn't a typical Royal Bridegroom, he, Louis, had overlooked him. Well, time for all that to change!

David stood up and made Robyn a comical little bow – and then gave a heartbreaking scream of terror. A hand came up from somewhere deep inside the fountain.

Prince David safely in his own little box and about to be imprisoned in his own private pool. Just the sacrifice to go, gloated Louis.

David made small nervous frog noises at Louis.

"Sorry, mate, I don't speak frog. It all comes out like 'ribbit, ribbit'. But I'm sure I know what you're asking, so I'll tell you. I don't intend to kill you unless you make a silly attempt to escape. I do intend to keep you here until I obtain the last ingredient to bring Meyer back- oh, my, you don't like that one, do you? Nobody will like him coming back. He'll probably just kill everybody at once. So you're much safer in this little pool aren't you? Look, you've even got a bridge to hop across."

Sophie and Lily White cuddled Robyn.

"I don't know which would be worse. Him to be safe but in that demon's son's clutches, or – or –"

Robyn couldn't say it.

"I've climbed up everywhere to check if he's on a roof" Stealthy said.

"I've sniffed round all over and I can't smell anything like a frog."

"Thank you Grabby."

Robyn shivered.

"I just have the horrible feeling that demon's watching us all from somewhere and he can strike any time he likes, at any of us."

"I wonder if Sebastian knows more than he's admitting. Maybe I should interrogate him more forcefully…" Prince Caleb said reluctantly.

"No."

To everybody's surprise it was Lofty who spoke.

"He's afraid of his father so he's more likely to want to keep on our good side. There's no malice in him; he's just an idiot."

Prince Dylan shot Lofty a look of approval.

"There's enough venom from outsiders" Lofty said clearly to him, "We should talk, Dylan. Clear the air between us."

Dylan's future looked more hopeful.

"Thank you, Ben."

Lofty and Dylan bowed to the others and walked away.

"I think Ben has a point and I'm all for kissing and making up" Prince Ethan smiled.

"But we haven't fallen out, Eth- er – Your Highness" Sophie smiled.

Ethan gave her bottom the most discreet and gentle of slaps. She jumped a little.

"Peace treaty?" he murmured to her.

They walked off, arm-in-arm.

The evening was clear and held the smell of Night Jasmine. It had reached Prince Caleb and Princess Lily White, who smiled at each other.

Mistress Duffin smiled down on them from her window. Then her smile faded.

She knew this was the calm before the storm.


	13. Chapter 13

THORNS THIRTEEN

Thanks to Sweeet-as-Honey for her reviews and valuable input.

Prince Dylan expected Lofty to follow him into the bedroom but Lofty shook his head gently.

"Not tonight, Dylan."

"But you said we should talk."

"I did, but tomorrow. We both need sleep."

"But we are-?"

"Friends" Lofty said, hugging Dylan.

Dylan hoped for better things after breakfast, but was disappointed. He'd walked with Lofty to the rose gardens, and they'd sat down together on a bench.

"Are we a couple again?" Dylan came straight to the point.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Dylan lost his temper.

"Do you want me on my knees? Is that it?"

"No" Lofty looked into his eyes, "I want you to be sure who you really love, Dylan. I think you still care for Sebastian."

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a spy, for a start-"

"-A reluctant one."

"Of course" Dylan sneered, "That's why Sir Charles is keeping him in prison."

Lofty sighed.

"I want to stay friends with you with all my heart, but let's just keep it at that for now. Let's wait and see how things are after the Duke's visit."

"Have it your way."

Dylan strode off. He wanted to punch Lofty and he knew why. Ben had been right. Dylan did still have feelings for Sebastian. It was almost as if he loved them both in his way.

Sebastian stared round at his surroundings, wanting to kick something, but knowing that would start Mr Jacob's inane chattering. He suddenly heard a commotion outside his cell, and went to the bars to watch.

Queen Constance was being brought in. Two guards pinioned her arms and marched her to her cell, but not before she'd managed to turn round and spit in the unlucky Sebastian's face.

"I don't like being stared at" she said in a voice that was terrifying in its quietness.

Sebastian wiped his face on his sleeve and retired back to the depths of his cell once more.

"Wow! Queen Constance in our prison" gushed Mr Jacob.

"Oh do shut up" snapped Sebastian.

Lily White snuggled into Caleb's chest, seeking comfort. She was afraid now that she knew the Queen was in the same building as herself.

"You're safe, darling. The guards reported back to me; she's locked carefully in that cell and there are two of them permanently guarding her door" Prince Caleb said.

"I know… but we've somebody precious to worry about now."

Caleb's hand stroked Lily's stomach – he found the little bulge there increasingly adorable – and silently vowed that he'd give his life for his child if that's what was needed.

Sophie showed her husband the letter.

"She's married Noel? The cheeky minx – she and Louise couldn't stand him at one time!" Ethan was scandalized.

"You're the one who gave him a title and mansion, darling, and she's gobbled them up like a greedy pirhana."

Ethan laughed.

"That's a very apt description; I remember how Alicia set her mouth when she couldn't have her own way!"

After Sophie's engagement to Prince Ethan, they had both decided to send Alicia and Louise somewhere where they'd both be happy but out of Sophie's hair for good. The two Tartford sisters had always jabbered about how they would love to go to a finishing school (as mature students) and Prince Ethan had found them the best. Noel had been employed to keep an occasional eye on them. Now it seemed his promotion had been too much for the greedy Alicia. It seemed somehow unfair that she should be safe in a country that wasn't threatened with malevolent magic or the invasion of an unscrupulous Duke.

Ethan picked up on Sophie's mood, and picking up Sophie, carried her upstairs. There was a little cupboard on the third floor used by the Palace staff for forbidden fun and recreation, and Prince Ethan knew just how to bring his lovely (secret) wife's smile back again.

"Iain, I think I can say that you're well and truly cured" smiled Mistress Duffin, "We've tried you with various animals, from mice to humans, and you've not attacked one of them once the moon's risen."

"Does that mean I can stop being a wolf? Rita's granny won't have me in the house while ever I'm a wolf. And when I'm in man form I miss her fruit cake so much!"

"You're a fruit cake yourself!" teased Rita, but she was almost euphoric at how the day had turned out.

Mistress Duffin's face fell.

"You'll still be a wolf at full moon. But a harmless one. Toddlers could ride on your back and you'd be wonderful with them. That reminds me, Rita, once you're married, make sure your blind's fully drawn at full moon unless you want a wolf in bed with you."

Rita had to bite her lip to stop giggling at Mistress Duffin's naïve "Once you're married" comment.

"Listen, young lady, I have a good idea about your – um – romantic arrangements but it would still be good to at least give the impression that you're still innocent!"

Despite her sharp reprimand Mistress Duffin's lips were twitching.

The news got back to Louis, who smirked. It didn't matter to him whether Mister Wolf killed a whole village or became their docile pet. It was the man into wolf part that he liked. One ingredient short, and with the impending invasions of Passionara, Morcara and eventually Cardiff to come, a sacrifice couldn't be far away.

"He's arriving in two days' time" Prince Caleb said to his brother. He'd received a carrier pigeon message from Duke Grayling accepting his invitation to visit Passionara.

Ethan felt his blood run a little colder but it wasn't for himself. He was worried for his brother.

"I know that look, Ethan. We'll be careful. We'll be doubling the guards for a start. And Mistress Duffin is going to work even harder with her magic powers. She's recruiting Elle and Honey as her assistants."

"Oh they'll love that" Ethan said drily.

"You do realise, Mistress Montgomery, that if you betray me about this transaction, I'll punish you in the most unpleasant way possible?"

The Duke's eyes bored into those of Eve Montgomery, the notorious witch and brewer of potions in Grayling Country.

She stared back, then laughed harshly.

"I know which side my bread's buttered on, Duke. But you need to heed my warning; you must find somebody to blame this murder upon. These people already have your son in custody-"

"-Him? They could slit his throat and I wouldn't shed a tear for the brat."

"All the same, tread carefully. Have you made plans for what might happen if the murder is traced to you?"

"Oh, indeed I have. I shall visit Passionara with a strong army if I need it. I also have a half-demon on my side."

"Very well. When you visit Passionara, slip a little of this into Prince Caleb's drink. He'll collapse and will be dead in a matter of days."

"Meanwhile, I'll enjoy watching my scapegoat being executed. And from the on I'll be there for poor Lily White to weep upon; I'll become her staunchest friend and, hopefully sooner rather than later, her husband. Then I'll take off the velvet gloves and give the silly b*tch the discipline she deserves. I'll pick off her family and Prince Caleb's one by one, and, once she's borne me the heir I need for Passionara under my rule, I'll arrange an unfortunate accident for our pretty little Princess which will leave Morcara also in need of a strong ruler. It's the tip of the iceberg for what I intend to do."

Mistress Montgomery smiled, while inwardly she sneered at her latest customer's arrogance. Grayling, like the rest of those who had made demands on her, would learn the folly of letting pride go before a fall.


	14. Chapter 14

THORNS FOURTEEN

A/N Character death.

Thanks as always to Sweeet-as-Honey for her review.

Robyn clung to Sophie.

"I want to stay with you" she gasped between sobs.

"I want you to stay too" Sophie told her, "But Queen Constance is dangerous, Robyn, darling, and we don't trust Duke Grayling either. "You're much better off going to a neutral country. The spell on David will be broken, you'll see, and he'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"And Prince Caleb and myself will organize the biggest, gaudiest funfair ever!" added Prince Ethan.

The young Princess forced a smile.

"Please, all of you take care" she begged.

"We will" Sophie said gently, and then gently led Robyn to the bathroom of her apartment to wash her face.

Half an hour later, Princess Robyn was on her way to a neutral territory with Sophie's grumpy but reliable stepsister Louise.

Meanwhile, Louis went to check on the captured David. The little frog seemed to be sleeping, so he prodded it with his foot. No movement. He tried again. Then he touched the frog. It should be cold to the touch but not as cold as this. And not as still.

Louis cursed. The wretched frog had missed his Princess too much and had died of a broken heart. And the criteria for the ingredients was a vanished bridegroom, not a dead one.

He picked David up by one foot and callously flung him into the rubbish heap.

"Demoted?" Max asked indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant Max. Jacqueline Hanssen-Diamond is extremely distressed about the damage done to her balloon and to herself and her husband. She has pointed out that, until her husband's back and her leg are healed they're unable to return to their Mansion."

Sir Charles sighed.

"Indeed, if the said balloon hadn't been destroyed, Mr Hanssen could have sheltered Princess Lily White and her unborn child from whatever dangers this visit from Grayling might bring. So Zoe will not be teaching the children for six months and you're demoted to Sergeant. Do cheer up, at least I've managed to avoid a custodial sentence for you."

Max shuddered a little as he remembered who was in the dungeons.

"Will Zoe still be training Lofty's friends?"

"Fortunately, that counts as defence, so yes she will still be permitted to do that."

Max bowed abruptly. He resented the fact that an assassin had been foiled because of his and Zoe's amorous interlude, but he and Zoe were to be punished, not rewarded.

"The punishment you should have received and the reward cancel out each other" said Sir Charles.

Max was sure the man could read minds.

"I'm afraid of that woman!" wailed Mr Jacob, "Yesterday she was whispering nasty things to me from the other side of the wall. You're lucky being next to somebody harmless like me."

"Shut up!"

"There's a rumour going around that your darling dad will find some way to release her when he arrives."

"He won't, then" Sebastian said somewhat smugly, "He's really got his eye on Princess Lily White."

"She's married, silly."

Sebastian whispered:

"That" he said ominously, "Won't stop my father."

As a skilled Chief Forester, David had learned to play dead and had successfully deceived several wolves, and at one time even a bear. Although he'd actually become quite friendly with the bear and its family after that. Now he blessed what he thought to be his one talent, and crept well away from Louis's current lair.

Soon he was hopping steadfastly in the direction of what he hoped was Passionara.

"Why do we have to fetch and carry for you all the time?" grizzled Honey.

"Because I'm the enchantress and you're my trainees" Mistress Duffin said heartlessly.

She suddenly realised that Sir Charles was making for her and the expression on his face was grim.

"You were supposed to be chaperoning Princess Sophie and Prince Ethan, Mistress Duffin! But instead you let me come across them in a – a cupboard blatantly enjoying themselves. If Princess Sophie has a child out of wedlock we'll have to tell the subjects all kinds of lies and the poor little baby won't be able to be held up and admired by the people as it deserves, for at least three months! Now I'm grateful for the magic you've done and so is Prince Caleb. But this-! When Sophie and Ethan are unwed!"

"They are wed" said Mistress Duffin quietly and waited for all hell to break loose.

"A secret wedding-! Could you not have at least obtained permission from myself and Prince Caleb? Fair enough, it's made it easier to say without lying that any baby conceived between now and Prince Ethan's official wedding is truly legitimate, but it was a hair brained scheme."

"I apologise" said Mistress Duffin quietly.

"Not good enough, Mistress Duffin. I'm afraid there's only one thing I can do with you for this infraction of the law."

She met his eyes steadily.

Sir Charles suddenly knelt to her.

"Mistress Lisa Duffin, will you marry me, thus enabling me to keep you out of further mischief more easily?"

"I will. But I'd prefer it when this potential invasion isn't hovering over our heads."

"Woman, that could happen any time between the next two days and the next six months, for goodness sake!"

The coach plodded on. Louise began to yawn, letting the lurid novel that she was reading slip to the ground.

Suddenly she started and squealed:

"Ugh, a horrid little frog's climbing up the side of the coach! I'll squash it-"

Princess Robyn's hand fell on her arm.

"You do that and I'll behead you myself!"

Then she said hesitantly:

"David?"

The little frog croaked happily and leapt into the carriage, sitting on Robyn's lap.

"Ugh!" Louise turned away in disgust as Robyn kissed the little creature.

Then Louise really screamed.

"There's-a-naked-man-in-our-coach!"

David smiled at Robyn, who suddenly realised that exile wasn't going to be as bleak as she imagined.

"Louise, this is-"

But Louise had fainted.

Miles away, Louis felt the sensation that all sorcerers and sorceresses feel with a sinking heart. A spell gone wrong. Once again he'd lost an ingredient.

Duke Grayling arrived at the castle the following afternoon. As expected, there were several guards with him, but no servants.

"Thank you for returning Queen Constance to us" Prince Caleb told him.

"You're welcome. And I believe you have my son imprisoned? May I ask why?"

"We suspect him of spying" replied Caleb bluntly, "But under the circumstances he shall be released and can leave with you – although you are welcome to stay with us as long as it pleases you."

The Duke wanted to tell Caleb that they could behead Sebastian as far as he was concerned, but he had other plans, so he nodded.

"Guards, bring Duke Grayling's son to us. He is to be treated gently."

"I wonder what they'll be having to eat?" twittered Mr Jacob.

"Shut up."

Suddenly Mr Jacob felt his blood run cold. He had distinctly heard Queen Constance murmuring to herself in the cell next to him, and she was saying "Almost time."

"Jailer, I want to be let out!"! wailed Mr Jacob, "My life's in danger."

The two guards who were approaching misunderstood him.

"I wouldn't be afraid of this one. Anyway, he's going home with his precious father."

The jailer opened the door and the guards seized Sebastian.

"What about me?" wailed Mr Jacob.

"Talk to your lawyer" said the jailer with more than a touch of irony.

Duke Grayling greeted his son with a brief nod and motioned to a spare place next to him at the table.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian prepared to sit nervously. He knew that, if he'd been alone with his father he could have expected a savage blow across his face, but could see his father was trying to appear as neutral as possible.

"First of all you kneel to Prince Caleb and thank him for your release."

The Duke gave his son a look of pure contempt.

Sebastian walked towards Prince Caleb. Prince Dylan, he noted, was almost turning away from him in disdain. Strangely enough, it was Benjamin who gave Sebastian a look of sympathy.

"Thank you, Prince, for sparing my life."

Prince Caleb nodded graciously.

"You're welcome. Now please sit by your father and join in the banquet."

Sebastian stabbed around nervously for gossip, then remembered what Mr Jacob had told him. Not realising he was committing a breach of courtesy, he prattled:

"I have gossip from Mr Jacob, a prisoner in the cells."

He did have the sense to lower his voice just a little.

"One of the Captains of the Guard has been demoted for vandalising a hot-air balloon. Mr Jacob says he's only Sergeant Max now and he's fairly spitting with resentment."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Nobody wants to hear your prattle."

Inside, the Duke was gloating. Sergeant Max had already crossed the room twice to speak to the Prince, and had been close enough to tamper with his glass. It was well known that the Sergeant resented his demotion, which had been by order of Prince Caleb. He had the perfect scapegoat for poisoning Prince Caleb. In a few moments Prince Caleb would be a corpse and Sergeant Max would be in the condemned cell.

The Duke smiled slowly but the smile did not reach his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

THORNS FIFTEEN

A/N Briefly disturbing scene concerning an animal. Thanks to Sweeet-as-Honey for her advice and reviews.

The servants began to serve food and drink. Duke Grayling constantly kept an eye on Sergeant Max as it was essential that the young man should be standing near to himself and Prince Caleb when the powder was slipped into the wine.

The Seven felt honoured to be asked to the banquet, even though Prince Caleb had told them as nicely as he could that they were invited more as bodyguards than as guests. He excepted Lofty from this rule; to the Prince, Lofty was Prince Dylan's companion, despite the friction that had recently taken place between them Lofty smiled round and tried to be sociable but his heart wasn't in it. What Dylan had done still hurt, even though Lofty knew he would never willingly leave him. And Lofty had seen how Dylan had looked at Sebastian.

Jacqueline Diamond-Hanssen and her husband were trying to be as polite as they could even though the loss of their transport still rankled. They too mistrusted Grayling, and kept thinking how many people could have been evacuated to safety in that balloon if the conflict the people dreaded broke out. Sergeant Max had been very pleasant to them but they sensed he must resent his punishment and Jack especially wished they'd not complained to Prime Minister Fairhead.

Dervla was in her element. All that nice food that was being slipped to her by these kind humans made her happy. She wondered if the liquid in those big glasses was nice to drink, too. One thing was spoiling her life, though; she couldn't understand why her Dad was so grumpy lately.

Sebastian watched his father warily. So far the Duke had observed the guidelines of courtesy, even to the point of giving Prince Dylan a brief smile and nod, even though Sebastian knew his father's views on Prince Dylan's relationship with Ben. Oh father, what would you say if you knew how I fell about the Prince, thought Sebastian.

Ethan and Sophie looked at each other with undisguised longing. Mistress Duffin had told them that, even though Sir Charles knew about their secret marriage, he still expected them to act as if they were single. This would lead a little extra spice to that time when most of the ball guests had departed and she and Ethan could creep off to their cupboard.

Suddenly, the Duke saw his chance. Prince Caleb was beckoning Max over to him. The young man went over at once and bowed politely.

"I just wish to tell you that I have tried to persuade Sir Charles to agree to reinstating you to your former title after a month, Max. Alas, he's still angry and wants the punishment to be permanent."

"That's so unfair!" Max couldn't help blurting out, and several people in the room raised their eyebrows.

The Duke crossed the room swiftly.

"Prince Caleb! Please forgive my interrupting this young man's audience with you, but I completely forgot to hand you this gift."

Caleb wanted to be annoyed but just smiled formally and nodded. As he put out his hand for the gift, with clever sleight-of-hand, the Duke emptied a powder into the Prince's glass. Then he and Max both bowed, Max abruptly, the Duke with catlike gracefulness, and returned to their places. The Prince raised his glass to his lips.

Crafty, certain of what he'd heard, and not wishing to delay a split-second, strode across the room and knocked the glass from the Prince's hand. Caleb glared, then his rage turned to horror as Dervla, seeing her chance, raced across the room and licked up the spilt liquid.

The next minute Dylan cried out in grief as she began to choke and twitch. But Mistress Duffin was by her side in what seemed like an eternity to Dylan and a few seconds to anybody else. She forced something into Dervla's mouth, risking a severe biting, and held the dog's jaws closed until she had no option but to swallow. Mistress Duffin was already hurrying Dervla outside to spare the feelings of the assembled guests, and Dervla was violently ill in on the lawn. But when she slunk back into the hall sullenly and went to lie by the fire, she looked much better.

"She'll be fine now, Prince Dylan" Mistress Duffin soothed.

To hide his emotion the Prince replied:

"She's a bad, greedy dog and was lucky you were there, Mistress Duffin."

"Guards" Prince Caleb said clearly and sadly, "Arrest Sergeant Max – on a charge of attempted murder."

Max went ashen. He knew the sentence for this would be beheading.

The mood of the evening was severely deflated. Prince Caleb hated what he'd had to do, but knew it was the law. Sebastian struggled with his conscience; he knew it was his father who had tried to poison the Prince, and wished he had the courage to speak out. Crafty also struggled with his conscience. He knew what he'd heard, and the noise of the powder swishing into the glass had come from the Duke, and not from Max. But he knew the Duke was dangerous, however much he cursed himself for not speaking out.

"Ooh! What are YOU in for?" gasped Mr Jacob as Max was led to a cell.

"Attempted murder. So you'd better not get too close, had you?" Max retorted.

Mr Jacob tried to make himself look as small as possible. He suddenly heard quiet but unnerving laughter coming from Queen Constance's cell and shrank even more.

Prince Caleb and Princess Lily White had stepped out into the garden for a moment to try to calm themselves after the worrying incident. They were both badly shaken by Max's apparent act of bad temper. Suddenly Lily White smiled.

"I have an idea to make the evening a little happier" she said and whispered to her husband.

"No wonder the people of Morcara love you so much" the Prince smiled.

Lofty was stroking Dervla gently.

"Poor old lady, you just wanted to know what that wine tasted like. You're fine now, darling…"

Dervla liked this human and was becalmed. Then Princess Lily White and her husband entered the room again, to everybody's relief as theirs had been a long absence.

"Approach, Madam Dervla" Lily said clearly.

Lofty gave Dervla the most gentle of pushes in Lily White's direction.

"My husband and I wish to reward you for your courage in drinking poison meant for another. Therefore, Dervla, you are to wear this golden collar and we honour you tonight."

The little leather collar had been part of one of Lily's outfits, but it was just the right size for the old dog.

Everybody cheered as Lily White fastened on the collar.

Dervla didn't understand the honour bestowed on her, but she liked the gentle human who was speaking, and she wanted to go back to the warmth of the fire, so she wagged her tail and padded back again amidst cheers and applause.

The Duke glowered.

"You've won this one, Prince Caleb" he thought, "But we've just begun here. I _will_ have your wife and your country. Just wait a little longer and then there'll be no more childish awards for animals in this room. Your dear little wife might have to grow up more quickly than she expects. Just a couple more days and the gloves will be off."

Crafty woke up damp with perspiration. He'd dreamed about Max's beheading in graphic detail, and knew he couldn't live with that on his conscience. But what would be worse? Letting an innocent man be executed or helping to trigger a situation that could lead to a war? Then he thought of Zoe, who'd been so patient with himself and his friends during their training. He thought of her grieving for her man. He took a deep breath.

Preventing a conflict wasn't his problem. Saving an innocent man from execution was. Crafty washed and dressed and went in search of Prime Minister Fairhead.


	16. Chapter 16

THORNS SIXTEEN

A/N Thanks to Sweeet-as-Honey for her reviews and advice.

Character death

Crafty bowed nervously to the Prime Minister.

"Sir, this isn't an easy thing to tell you but it could save an innocent life" he began.

"Speak."

The Prime Minister's tension showed in his voice and Crafty continued:

"You may know that I have extra sensitive hearing?"

"I believe so. And?"

"I heard something yesterday evening that makes me believe that Sergeant Max is innocent of attempted murder. I distinctly heard a powder being dropped into a glass when I was close to the Prince's table."

"Yes. Sergeant Max dropped it in" snapped Sir Charles.

"This is the thing, Prime Minister. The sound didn't come from the Sergeant's direction. It came from Duke Grayling."

Sir Charles glared at him. He wanted to tell Crafty to stop these ridiculous accusations, yet how could he? It would be a terrible thing if an innocent man were to be beheaded… and yet…"

"You do know that if the Duke is found guilty we would have to banish him from the country at the very least? This could lead to a war situation between our two countries here and Grayling County."

"With all respect, Sir Charles, surely two countries together can beat a county? Especially with the help of Mistress Duffin?"

"Say nothing of what you heard to anybody" Sir Charles said sharply, "And return to your friends."

Crafty thought he and his theory had been dismissed until Sir Charles said:

"I'll discuss this with Prince Caleb. He will decide how to handle both the Duke and Sergeant Max."

So there was a chance for Sergeant Max, thought Crafty, feeling a lot better. He bowed and turned to leave."

"Mr De Silva?"

"Prime Minister?"

"If you are proved to be correct, I'm certain a reward will be in order."

Crafty bowed and managed to walk out of the door with dignity. Outside, he gave a little skip for joy. Sergeant Max might yet be freed and he himself might yet be richer.

"I can't release Sergeant Max until I've proof of Grayling's guilt" Prince Caleb said reluctantly, "But I think I could safely commute his sentence to life imprisonment for now. It was an attempted murder, after all."

"But attempted murder of a Prince is treason." Sir Charles liked things done by the book.

"If a Prince can't change a law, who can?" Prince Caleb said with a slight smile. He liked Sergeant Max and didn't see why the man should go in fear for longer than was necessary.

"In that case, could I also suggest that Mr Jacob is freed? I think he's paid for being taken in by that demon."

Prince Caleb looked angry.

"You kept the poor man in the dungeons merely because he'd been used as a pawn?"

"You weren't around at the time" Sir Charles reasoned.

"No, I was at the bottom of the river, being fawned over by that pesky little water sprite. But surely you should have come to me when I was reinstated again and asked me to pardon Mr Jacob?"

Sir Charles's eyes were like that of a hunted animal. He made a nervous little sound.

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Caleb pursued.

"I forgot" admitted Sir Charles.

"Then send two guards at once to free the poor man!" Prince Caleb ordered.

The guards strode towards the cell. They noticed that Sergeant Max was looking strained, almost frightened, but put it down to being under half a death sentence.

"Mr Jacob" Max almost stuttered.

The guards ran to the cell. Poor Mr Jacob lay across the narrow bed. His throat had been slit.

They ran to Queen Constance's cell and groaned aloud.

It was wide open and she was no longer there.

The guards were doubled and they conducted a thorough search of the dungeons, to no avail. They began to search the Palace, first asking permission from the Prince and Sir Charles.

As they searched the upper bedrooms, they suddenly heard thumping coming from a cupboard.

"Come out with your hands raised or we fire!" they ordered.

To their shock – and deep embarrassment – out came Prince Ethan and Countess Sophie, who also looked quite embarrassed.

The guards knelt to them.

"Prince Ethan – Countess – we had no idea…"

"I can see that" Ethan replied coldly, "But may I ask why you were conducting this search in the first place?"

The guards told them.

"Oh Ethan, she's somewhere in the Palace! If she gets to poor Lily-"

"Darling, they'll have bodyguards with Princess Lily. She's carrying a Royal Heir so she'll be looked after night and day."

"She's not the only one" blurted Sophie. She hadn't meant to let the cat out of the bag that way; she'd planned to wait until she was alone with Prince Ethan – not in the cupboard, that was for less important announcements – but fear at the news from the guards had forced her hand.

"Oh Sophie! That's wonderful! But we'll need to take extra care from now on."

"I know you're second-in-line but it's still a big responsibility" Sophie fretted.

Prince Ethan cuddled her.

"Let's go and join my brother. I'll feel easier among other people – for once."

Mistress Duffin had cast a protection spell on the doors of all the major rooms in the palace, but still warned everybody that this might not be enough.

"The Queen could be anywhere" she sighed.

The Six were on full alert. Grabby's nose was already on alert for the Queen's favourite perfume. Crafty's ears twitched for the rustle of a skirt. Lightfoot and Sneaky had their knife and slingshot ready while Stealthy climbed to the roof of the Palace to see if Queen Constance was hiding there. Snatchy had gone round the gardens, barking, to see if he could trick the Queen into coming into the open.

Nothing.

"If I had my powers back I'd not be wasting them like this" Elle grizzled. Honey nodded morosely.

The Duke smirked to himself. The panic that was going through the Palace was in his favour and the next day he would send Sebastian out to gossip at the market and all the other lowly places that he himself would never willingly visit, so that the unease would reach the good citizens of Passionara. He didn't know where the Queen was and to be honest, didn't give a damn. He had his feet under the Passionaran table and an innocent party was to be executed for his crime. A failed crime, true, but he would try again.

In the forest that she knew so well, Queen Constance made herself comfortable in a cave. Beneath her dignity, of course. For once she didn't care about how she looked. She expected to be dead within the next couple of days, but before that she would have killed Grayling, Lily White and anybody else she was swift enough to knife before the guards finished her. It would be worth dying to take them all with her. She thought, with a savage little snigger, how easy it had been to practise on the late Mr Jacob.


	17. Chapter 17

THORNS SEVENTEEN

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND WARNING – THIS GETS VERY DARK FOR THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS

Mistress Montgomery checked the payment that the Duke had given her. As she'd expected, the coins were counterfeit. She smiled serenely, as if this was not an issue – but her eyes remained cold. She'd strike back when the time was right.

When a dangerous prisoner escapes from a secure location, there's usually a weak link. The weak link in the Passionaran dungeons was called Sacha Levy, a Private in the Passionaran army, who had fallen in love with Queen Constance's beauty, and, blinded by his emotions, had smuggled a key to the Queen in the form of a kiss. She'd staged a little performance for the other guards, where she taunted Sacha (who was fully aware of her plans) about his lack of manhood when he opened the cell door to bring her food. He had feigned rage, pulled her to him and kissed her, slipping a spare cell key from his mouth to hers. He was now repenting his act of stupidity in a cell, having seen what the murderous Queen was capable of doing to people like the late Mr Jacob.

"Rita, don't give me a hard time about this. When the Queen's finished with Passionara she'll be back here to punish everybody in the country for betraying her. I'm sending a troop of soldiers to help Prince Caleb and I'll be going with them."

"Oh, please do. And what happens when you march by moonlight and you suddenly become a wolf again?"

"I don't eat people any more" said Iain primly, like a small boy boasting that he no longer wets himself.

"But we've only been married a week" wailed Rita.

"Oh, let him go, you silly wench! He's doing it for your own good and I'll be glad to have a night's sleep without you and your husband bouncing in that bed next door!"

Rita turned round to glare at Granny but Iain blew the old lady a kiss.

"See, Granny understands! Granny, while I'm in Passionara I'll buy you a big woolly shawl from that big market that they have."

Rita's lower lip came out.

"I've only been married a week and already my groom's deserting me. What am I going to do while you're gone?"

"Try a little thing called housework" smirked Granny.

Rita began to weep, babbling angrily all the while.

In his hovel in the forest between both countries, Louis sensed the words "Vanished bridegroom; Missing bridegroom."

He smirked. If only that sacrifice would happen…

Sir Charles was biding his time with Grayling. He would study the man's behaviour that evening, and then decide whether he was likely to be guilty. True, the Six had been well-trained by the gypsy woman Zoe, but the Prime Minister wanted to be sure before he accused the Duke of attempted murder.

Queen Constance surveyed herself in the forest pool. The dye made from the herbs she was so familiar with were smeared over her face and every other visible part of her body and had darkened her skin. Her hair was matted and filthy and covered by a shawl. She had practised walking with a limp until she had the halting gait of an elderly, handicapped woman to perfection.

She knocked feebly at the main gate of the Palace.

A guard stood opened it and looked at her sympathetically.

"I have flowers to sell. Would the Princess consider…?"

Constance's usually resonant voice was now a hoarse whine.

"They've stepped up the security in there, Grannie. I'll have to take you in there myself."

The guard had an old mother that he cared for, and this old dear reminded him of her. What harm would it do to take her into the Grand Hall?

He escorted her into the hall and announced:

"An old peasant. Poor old thing hasn't eaten in two days; wants to sell some flowers."

"We don't need any flowers. Take her down to the kitchens, give her a good meal and then see her out again" Sir Charles ordered.

Constance wanted to laugh aloud. She was amazed that she'd been allowed this far and knew that the soldier would soon be in a cell for his carelessness.

A slow, cruel smile came over Grayling's features. He wasn't deceived. So the Queen was chancing her luck, was she? All the better.

"I'll buy flowers from the old dear" he said condescendingly, and Sebastian stared at him. It was most unlike his father to show any compassion to the elderly or infirm.

He snapped his fingers at Constance who wanted to spit at him, but kept in character.

"Come here, old mother. Let's take a look at those flowers. I wager you'd like a handful of Passionara Crowns as well as a meal, eh?"

Constance's plan had been to draw the dagger she had hidden under the flowers and plunge it into Lily White's heart when she approached the Princess.

Grayling, however, proved the faster. As Constance hobbled over, he suddenly grabbed the carving knife from the table and ran her through with it amid cries of horror.

Constance crumpled to the floor, clutching her gut. Grayling had deliberately made her death a slow one. Prince Caleb couldn't bear to let the woman suffer, despite her crimes, and drew his own sword, neatly slitting the Queen's throat, killing her on the instant.

"Duke, your act then was an act of butchery, not an execution" he said coldly. Prince Ethan motioned to a lady-in-waiting, who escorted both Princess Lily White and Countess Sophie from the hall. Sebastian, feeling a wave of nausea, fled the room.

Grayling's violent act confirmed Sir Charles's suspicions. The Duke had maybe acted to defend his hosts but the look of sheer pleasure on his face confirmed what Crafty had told him.

"Guards" he said clearly, "Arrest Duke Grayling for the murder of Queen Constance and the attempted murder of Prince Caleb."

As the guards closed in on him, the Duke sneered:

"Prince Caleb is hardly a fit ruler. He turns a blind eye to the perversions of two men in this room."

Something broke in Dylan and he was to regret his words for the rest of his life.

"You accuse Benjamin and myself of perversions when your own son-"

"NO, Dylan!" Lofty moaned, knowing Dylan's words could cause the Duke to destroy Sebastian.

The Duke suddenly shouted to his own bodyguards. They seized Dylan, holding a sword to his throat.

"Not him! Please – take me instead" Lofty shouted. The Duke smiled cruelly. Prince Caleb signaled to his guards to fall back. Both Lofty and Dylan were held at swordpoint.

"Prince Dylan's little slut can't live without him" sneered the Duke, "Prince Caleb, we give you three days. If you do not surrender Passionara to ourselves in that time, Prince Dylan will be beheaded and his little slut will burn at the stake! No easy death for a dirty peasant! We give you till dawn on the third day to formally surrender your kingdom to us."

Nobody dared tackle the bodyguards, knowing it could jeopardise Dylan and Lofty's chances of survival. The Princes and Prime Minister knew what this meant. They either ignored the Duke's threat and let two innocent men die, one in torment, or they attacked Grayling County, triggering a war situation. Nobody in the Palace slept that night.

Louis did not sleep either. He'd sensed that the sacrifice he wanted had been made. He would have all the ingredients for raising his late father. Soon, very soon.


	18. Chapter 18

THORNS EIGHTEEN

"Did we do the right thing, letting the Duke go?"

Prince Caleb was going through his own personal hell. First of all he'd replayed Queen Constance's death in his mind. He would never forget that moment when he realised just who Grayling had actually stabbed, and how close Lily had come to being murdered. Yet he'd had to observe protocol and attempt to arrest Grayling for Constance's death. He'd realised that he'd let a dangerous enemy to the throne walk free, but he couldn't justify letting the two hostages be killed. He also knew that if either Ben or Dylan died at the Duke's hands that he would be forced to order Sebastian's execution.

Lily White stroked her husband's arm softly.

"His thugs had Ben and Dylan."

"Sir Charles doesn't see it like that. He says two people dying to save many was what should have happened."

Lily's eyes narrowed.

"A very harsh theory, especially as the two people involved are dear friends of ours. And does he not realise that even if we had surrendered, the Duke would most likely have killed them for the sake of it? No, darling, you did the right thing."

"Mistress Diamond-Hanssen, please be seated. You're still not fully healed" Sir Charles fussed.

"A little stiffness. But I have wonderful news. I have repaired the balloon. Now can you please make sure the gypsy floozie and the lovelorn Captain will stay well away from it? Jack and I plan to return home to Father's mansion today and we're able to take three passengers."

Sir Charles beamed. It was the best news he'd heard for some time.

"Jack and I also thought that we might be able to use the balloon for future attacks on Grayling Castle during the conflict. He suggests boiling oil…"

"… The Duke's marksmen are likely to be stationed around the ramparts. For now your evacuation plan is a very sound one. Let us keep to that."

Sir Charles didn't dare suggest to the formidable Jacqueline that she should stay safely at home with her husband and father until this crisis was resolved. She wasn't likely to take it with a good grace.

"I'm not leaving you" Sophie told Prince Ethan bluntly.

"Darling, it's an order. You're carrying an heir to the throne."

"An heir that could find itself fatherless-"

"We mustn't think that way. Please, Sophie, go with Jacqueline and her husband. If a conflict does break out I'll fight a lot harder if I know I have my lovely wife waiting for me safe and well. And soon, a lovely child too."

"You always did talk me round, Ethan" Sophie whimpered, and gave way to the tears that had been threatening all day.

"Leave you? NO!"

"My darling, you and Sophie have no choice. You are both having Royal babies and as such have to be the first choice to be evacuated to Mr Hanssen's mansion."

Princess Lily White wept on her husband's chest. She knew he was right but would have rather taken her chances with him than leave him for a while, only to possibly return and learn of his death. Fortunately Lily White knew her duty.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

"You'll have Sophie with you."

"Darling, Sophie is my best friend but there are things I need you for!"

It was the first time Lily White had come close to a mildly suggestive comment and Prince Caleb hated to lose her more than ever.

The third person destined for evacuation refused point-blank.

"Sir Charles! I have my powers to protect me. Let somebody else have my place; that little Honey, for example. Or Elle."

"Lisa, you are going in that balloon."

"Charles, I am not. Listen, how about the gypsy girl? Sergeant Max deserves a little compensation for being wrongly arrested. It would be nice to tell him that his lady's safe."

Sir Charles couldn't help smirking at the thought of somebody calling Zoe a lady.

"Out of the question, Mistress Duffin. You have your powers and that is why we wish to keep you safe."

"Stubborn old man!"

"Bossy old lady!"

"Oh Charles. If we both survive this we're going to make a wonderful couple!"

After many minor arguments between Mistress Duffin and the Prime Minister, the third balloon refugee was selected. Captain Iain Dean had come to offer his help to Passionara, and had arrived with a young page boy who had, unknown to himself, followed him from Morcara. The small page boy turned out on further inspection to be Rita. Iain had bawled that Rita had better get herself into the balloon before he himself wrung her headstrong little neck. Maybe, if they all survived this new nightmare, he might just tell her how proud he was of her courage but for now she was in disgrace with him.

"They left us to get killed!" wailed Honey.

"There were only three places, Trainee, and you are under my protection anyway."

"You've got no magic" wailed Honey.

"But I have twice as many brains as some people" Elle replied smugly.

The six set out on their unofficial mission. They were determined that somehow they would bring Lofty and Dylan back safely. Zoe plied them with food, drink and instructions and then told them to hurry off before Sir Charles found out where they were headed.

"Two more days. We'll have to set out tomorrow evening" Prince Caleb told his younger brother.

"How much chance have we, Caleb?" Prince Ethan sounded like a scared boy.

"Well, I think we can safely say that Sebastian is going to be a pretty useless bargaining tool now that Prince Dylan's let Grayling know his son's preferences. To be honest, Ethan, I think the poor lad's doomed either way. If we don't execute him and we hand him safely back to his father, he'll dispose of him anyway."

"I'm just glad Sophie, Lily White and that Rita girl from Morcara are safe up in Hanssen's mansion."

"Hanssen's Mansion!" Cal laughed heartily at the name, and then his laughter died abruptly and tears came into his eyes. How could he protect the people he loved? He was nowhere near skilled enough for that.

"Ethan."

"Yes?"

"I want to apologise for the diabolical way I treated you when I was under Meyer's enchantment."

"You were pretty diabolical to everybody then, as I remember!"

Caleb laughed. Then once again he gave in to the despair that had been threatening to engulf him.

Hanssen could not have been a more kindly host and normally Sophie, Lily White and Rita would have been delighted by such a pleasant location. But they were all too concerned with one thing – would they ever see the men they loved alive again?

"How did you come to have such a lovely place to live in?" Rita asked, "It isn't every day you come across a mansion in the sky."

Hanssen winked at her.

"Let's just say I did a favour for a charming enchantress called Elle and she rewarded me by making this my home."

They could all guess just what favour he'd done for the enchantress. It was brought home to them with a sudden jolt just how good life could have been for them if only Elle hadn't lost her powers.

Dylan was being devoured by remorse as he sat in the filthy cell. Grayling had deliberately made sure he and Ben weren't close enough to each other to communicate, which might have been a crumb of comfort. Dylan wished he could speak to Ben just once. There weren't enough words to apologise for what he'd done to the man he loved, but he wished he could at least try. He knew whatever happened there'd be one thing on his own conscience until the end. He'd seen the expression on Ben's face as they were dragged away from each other. No accusation, no hatred. Just a quiet, steady love. He prayed that something would happen to save Ben, at least, from the horrific death that awaited him.

Sebastian sat with his knees drawn to his chest, his expression brooding. He might be in the Palace Dungeons but he'd been treated better than he deserved; the guards who brought him his food had been formal but polite, and he'd been given a blanket to keep him reasonably warm. He loathed himself for what he'd caused – and what he might well cause in the very near future.

Meanwhile, the Six made their way slowly and steadily towards Grayling County.


	19. Chapter 19

THORNS NINETEEN

Mistress Duffin read the prophecy for the third time and hoped that it would prove to be true. Then she memorised and destroyed it.

"Your Highness, I'm fond of Dylan and Ben too, so I apologise if you thought my previous comment was cruel. But you have to see the bigger picture here-"

"Please spare me that glib little phrase, Sir Charles."

"A full-scale conflict could cause widespread deaths; babies, the elderly and handicapped, pregnant women-"

Prince Caleb's eyes flashed.

"I know that! But we wouldn't just be travelling to Grayling County to rescue Ben and Dylan; we'd go there with an army behind us."

"And on first sight of that army your hostages would be killed."

"In that case, I wish to speak with Mistress Duffin. She might know some invisibility spell."

"I doubt Mistress Duffin wishes to be worried even further-"

"Sir Charles, I retract my last sentence. I _demand_ to speak to Mistress Duffin."

"I'm here at your service, Prince Caleb."

Mistress Duffin glared at Sir Charles.

"He IS the Prince, after all" she remarked.

"So no invisibility spell?"

"The only one I know about is a cloak that's currently owned by Louis Meyer, who, of course is one of the enemy.

Prince Caleb buried his face in his hands. He didn't see Sir Charles flinch at Louis's name.

"So what can we do?"

"Rescue your friends as planned. I'll accompany you-"

"-Lisa, NO!"

Mistress Duffin ignored Sir Charles's interruption.

"-Who knows what magic I may find along the way?"

"We should have accepted Jacqueline Hanssen-Diamond's offer to drop boiling oil on Grayling's army from the balloon."

Mistress Duffin was seized by a fit of laughter. When she had calmed down, she chuckled:

"A wonderful idea – until there's a breeze and the oil is spilled into the balloon!"

"This is what I mean" Sir Charles scoffed, "This is why women are so useless in war."

"Strange how you were all for the plan until I pointed out that small detail, Charlie, darling."

Sir Charles wanted to tell Mistress Duffin not to contradict him in public, and definitely not to call him Charlie, but he waived the point in view of the circumstances.

King Brian was about to have breakfast when the carrier pigeon came to him. He recognized Prince Caleb's seal on the letter that he took from it.

"Give him a good feed" he said to the young page standing near him.

The page took the pigeon away with him, hoping that it did not bite.

King Brian read the letter and stormed away from the breakfast table in rage. Damn that Duke! Hold Dylan and that nice young man of his to ransom, would he?

He called for the captain of his army.

"King Brian's sending his army over to us" Prince Ethan told Sir Charles and his elder brother.

"I hope he's sent that baby girl of his and her mother to safety" was Sir Charles's gloomy reply.

"He's bringing them here with the army" replied Ethan.

"There, Trainee! Somebody for you to look after" Elle smiled.

"Supposing them troops of Duke Grayling's surround me? I'll have to refuse to give up the baby, won't I, or everybody's going to hate me. I'll get stabbed just like Queen Constance!" Honey lamented.

"You'll have bodyguards" Prince Ethan reassured her kindly, "And it's possible that the conflict will begin and end in Grayling County."

"Do you think we'll be besieged and have to eat each other?" Honey wailed.

Sir Charles looked venomously at Dervla, who had taken to padding aimlessly around the Palace without her master.

"Don't even think about it" Prince Caleb glared at Sir Charles.

King Brian and his army turned up just as the two Princes and the joint armies of Passionara and Morcara were assembled in the courtyard, ready to leave for their mission.

"I'm sorry we're late" he sighed, "Took longer than we expected."

He kissed his wife and baby Rihanna, then said to them both:

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Your Majesty, we would offer you food but-" Prince Caleb felt the breach of courtesy on Passionara's part keenly.

"Never mind food, lad. Let's get on our way."

Goodbyes were said, orders were given. Honey fainted. When she realised the armies were too busy preparing to march, she recovered and went quietly into a corner to sulk. Prince Ethan suddenly knew how to deal with her.

"Mistress Honey, I appoint you Guardian of the Royal Baby and the Royal Dog" said Prince Ethan, and Honey's sulking turned to pride.

Zoe wondered whether to tell Max her news before he left for battle or when – she refused to say if – he came back. She also wondered if he'd stand by her or try to accuse her of having dallied with somebody else. She knew one thing. Unlike her unlucky ancestress, she wouldn't be drowning herself in P*ss Springs if she was rejected. Whether or not she'd drown Max there depended on how pleased he would be at her news when he returned. She suddenly realised it was if he returned, and burst into very uncharacteristic tears.

Lofty was dreading the morning. He was afraid not just of dying but of dying a coward, sobbing for his life. Beheaded was swift and he thanked whatever Force was out there for that for Dylan's sake, but burning… the spiteful jailer had told him that the executioner knew the right kind of wood to use "So you'll burn before the smoke gets to you." He wondered if there was something beyond death and hoped it was a more kindly place than this one, and that he'd be reunited with Dylan.

Grabby suddenly lived up to his namesake, clutching Snatchy's arm in terror.

"There's a wolf! There's a bl**dy wolf walking alongside us!"

He sniffed again. Humans, too.

"Get your slingshot ready, Sneaky. Try to hit that wolf."

Prince Caleb's long legs helped him move faster and he was suddenly beside Sneaky.

"Don't use that slingshot and don't worry about the wolf. When the dawn rises he'll be human once more."

Sneaky made an ungainly bow and then understood.

"Captain Dean, is that?"

Grabby snorted.

"Please share your thoughts with us" was Prince Caleb's sour comment.

"If that little Honey was here with us, she'd be wanting to know if he would be naked when he changed."

Prince Caleb laughed.

"True! She'd be counting the minutes to the sunrise, the little minx!"

Prince Ethan, who was still naïve despite his marriage, blushed. His brother thought how much he loved him and prayed that Ethan would be safe. Then he looked round. Suddenly the combined armies of Morcara and Passionara and Cardiff seemed more than substantial. They seemed vast.

Maybe we have a chance, thought Caleb.

Connor Christie had been assigned along with a suddenly patriotic Jez the Trickster to carry King Brian in a makeshift Sedan chair, and he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion. To his horror, he dropped the pole he held, causing Jez to do the same. King Brian was catapulted out on to the damp ground.

"Before we go a step further" King Brian bawled, making Connor's heart scurry with fear, "Somebody needs to take over from this lad and let him get a quick nap. He'll soon catch up with us again, won't you, lad?"

Connor, much relieved, nodded.

"Get another lad to take over and get your head down on that tree stump for ten minutes."

Sergeant Max came forward and held out his own cloak.

"Use that to put your head on, Connor. You've done well" he said.

"I'll make sure he gets a nice reward when all this is over" King Brian promised cheerfully.

Everybody went silent, thinking what might happen when everything was over. Would any of them survive to receive an award?

Then they saw it, though the trees in the distance.

Grayling Castle.

They were almost there and they all thought the same.

No giving up.

"We can do this!"! Prince Ethan shouted, "Each one of you here is capable of winning this battle!"

The applause was deafening.

Louis was on his way to Grayling Castle and decided to have a break from his journey. He unwrapped the bundle he'd put together and checked the items within. Yes, there was the box that contained Elle's magic. There was the spare box that he was taking along for any prisoners that might be of use to him. There was his lunch; he'd devour that soon, as he was hungry. But where was-?

Suddenly Louis was no longer hungry.


	20. Chapter 20

THORNS TWENTY

A/N WARNING: VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATHS. Just to clarify; the vision/dream that Honey is having takes place in an era where soldiers no longer used shields.

Sergeant Max wondered what was happening to him; he'd been marching alongside his troops, who were following Captain Dean's men. Mistress Duffin walked with them and seemed to have no difficulty whatsoever in keeping step. Max had been about to compliment her on this when he'd gone sprawling.

He picked up the offending object that he'd tripped over and Connor gave a nervous scream.

"He's got holes in him!"

Mistress Duffin ran over – it was uncanny how fast she could move - and flung the cloak right over Max.

"Now he's all gone, look! Don't you realise what we've discovered here?"

Comprehension dawned as the others realised what had made Max vanish.

"It's that invisibility cloak" Ethan smiled slowly, "That idiot boy who wants to resurrect the demon Meyer must have left it behind."

The Six guffawed and put the cloak over themselves as they huddled together so only their legs were visible. They did a little ballet routine.

"Thank YOU" Prince Caleb said somewhat coldly, but his lips were twitching. They would all remember later how they'd laughed at that moment. Lightfoot handed over the cloak.

"No, keep it. You may need it for what you're planning."

"S-supposing that demon boy's still around somewhere?" whimpered Connor.

"In that case, keep moving quickly" ordered Prince Caleb, "We don't want that thing stalking us."

He added, smiling:

"As you intercepted this powerful weapon of the enemy's, _Captain_ Max, your title is restored."

Iain, rather churlishly, was a little deflated about this. He'd had Max waiting on him throughout the journey as "Captain's higher than Sergeant." He wondered whether to menace Max while he was still in Wolf form but that cruel-looking knife in Lightfoot's belt and that slingshot of Sneaky's deterred him. It looked as if it could be lethal.

Suddenly, the dawn rose, and Iain gave an embarrassed little gasp, running behind a tree.

"I'll be decent in a moment" he called, waiting for the clothing to reappear on his body.

Duke Grayling ate a hearty breakfast a little earlier than normal. He wanted to see the perverts burned and beheaded. His smile was a gloating one; the fools would probably think they could bargain for the Prince of Cardiff and his slut with Sebastian's life. Sebastian could rot in hell for all the Duke cared.

"Any news?" Sebastian said hopefully to his jailer back in Passionara.

"Can't tell you anything, even if we knew. But you'd better pray none of your daddy's prisoners die or you'll follow them."

Prince Caleb had himself decided that Grayling wouldn't care what happened to his son and had come to the conclusion that it was better for Sebastian to be held at his castle until the battle had been fought. This meant Sebastian was in a kind of limbo, not knowing what was happening and only likely to find out when somebody – as he saw things – walked into his cell and led him out to be beheaded. Surely he wouldn't be burned? Poor Ben was only going to be burned because of his low rank, after all. But what if the Prince and his brother were as spiteful as his father? Sebastian's eyes were huge with fear as he sat and waited.

Lofty felt strangely calm; soon everything would be over one way or another. He'd heard whispers and rumours from the gossiping jailers that the Passionaran army were on their way but unless they arrived very soon, he knew he'd be burned. Suddenly his door was pushed open.

"Time for fried pig" the jailer smirked.

Lofty kept his face impassive and vowed he would not scream or plead.

The jailer and soldier who led Dylan to the block were only a fraction more civil.

"Come along, Highness. Nobody's come to save you and your man."

Somebody else, meanwhile, was on their way to the palace courtyard. Somebody who wanted to see justice done.

The six had memorized the plan as they'd walked the last few miles of the journey. Lightfoot would have the cloak round him and be able to climb down the castle wall without being seen until he was close enough to throw the knife into the executioner's flabby arm. Sneaky would be just behind him with the slingshot and he would do what damage he could while Grabby would do his best to beat out the flames. Captain Dean would hold off the Duke's soldiers while Mistress Duffin ran over to the fire to quench it with one of her spells. Stealthy would climb down the wall to create a diversion, and would be covered by Captain Max who had archery skills. Beyond that, it was anybody's guess.

The Duke suddenly appeared, his smirk obnoxious, and Lofty was dragged out by two guards and tied to the stake that was set near the second executioner's block. At the same time, Dylan was led forward.

"You can watch your little bitch roasting, then it's your turn."

Dylan spat in the Duke's face. A soldier went for him with a sword but the Duke held up his hand.

"Don't interfere; don't spoil my pleasure."

Crafty suddenly went pale. The words:

"Seasoned wood; he won't suffocate…" had reached his ears. He mouthed the words back to the others.

At the same time, the executioner had thrust the torch into the wood fire in the brazier at the centre of the courtyard. He strolled over with sadistic slowness and thrust the flaming torch into the firewood at Lofty's feet.

Fighting back tears of grief, Lightfoot knew their friend wouldn't have a chance of survival. By the time anybody could get down and free him, Lofty would be horribly injured at the least. Praying that the split-second decision he'd made was the right one, he took aim carefully with the knife and threw it. As the weapon sank to the hilt in Lofty's heart, he died painlessly. Dylan gave an animal scream of grief, which was drowned out by the Duke's bellow of rage. He advanced on Lightfoot, determined to make him pay for spoiling his pleasure, then his head whipped round sharply. He'd heard a large dog barking. The sound had actually come from Snatchy.

The next moment, he screamed as Sneaky's slingshot, which had only been intended to temporarily blind him, put out his eye. The Duke floundered around the courtyard in agony and the soldiers rallied to him. Mistress Duffin had raced past the guards, and cast her spell. The flames died. Two of the Passionaran army untied Lofty and carried him gently out of the battle area, laying him quietly on the ground. Another of them untied Dylan, who snatched the axe from the headsman and, enraged with grief, swung it, hitting the headsman in the side. Dylan finished the man off by drawing his sword and thrusting it downwards into the executioner's throat.

Sir Charles grabbed at Mistress Duffin's arm.

Lisa, get out of the battle area now!"

"No chance! You have your weapons, I have my magic. We work together!"

Sir Charles shrugged. He could see there was a chance – a tiny chance – that they might win this battle.

Grayling's soldiers were now engaged in fierce combat with the armies of Passionara, Morcara and Cardiff and were determined to kill as many of them as they could before their inevitable defeat. Prince Caleb walked over to the Duke, sword raised.

"Restrain him but don't kill him. He's mine."

Prince Caleb turned round to see Mistress Montgomery, who stood with a young woman beside her.

"He's in torment. Slitting his throat would be a kindness" the Prince protested in horror at the woman's callousness.

Cal would have finished off the whimpering Duke on the spot, but something more urgent caught his attention. Mistress Montgomery shrugged. She and Ruth could wait.

Ethan had been fighting bravely but was now backed against the wall by an enemy soldier, who was grasping his sword in both hands and driving it towards Ethan's body. Prince Caleb threw himself across his brother to protect him and the sword plunged into Caleb's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

THORNS TWENTY ONE

A/N VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH

Sweeet-as-Honey: Thanks for all your reviews. Yes, poor Lofty, authors often kill Cal and/or Ethan on here and I didn't want my boy to be left out, hee hee.

Honey's arms were aching. She was holding Princess Rhianna and stroking Dervla at the same time. The old dog was fractious, although she was still eating what Honey put out for her. Honey put it down to a dog's natural greediness.

She wondered what was happening with all the men.

Mistress Duffin, covered by two soldiers, hurried across and put her hand on Prince Caleb's heart. Prince Ethan had already slipped free and had skewered the soldier who'd stabbed his brother.

"He'll be fine" Mistress Duffin reported, "Let him rest for a moment. The battle's almost won now."

She suddenly gave a cry of shock. The Duke, despite his gruesome handicap, had recovered slightly and had grabbed her.

"We lost the chance to roast the pig; now let's see what we do with the b*tch" he rasped.

Sir Charles was on him like a fury, sword flashing.

"Stand back!"

Mistress Montgomery, with an astounding strength for a woman her age, knocked the Prime Minister sprawling.

"Prince Dylan, you may care to watch this" she advised. Most of Grayling's soldiers had fallen back in fear. A few of them had encountered Mistress Montgomery before.

"Do you remember Ruth?" she shouted. Her raised voice tore through the Duke's already throbbing brain. He set his lips firmly together.

"I'll remind you. You arrested her mother for witchcraft. Unlike myself, the poor old lady had nothing you wanted that she could bargain with, so it was into the pond with her. After she drowned I gave her daughter a gift so that Ruth wouldn't live in poverty. Like many magical gifts, it can have a harsh side, can't it, Ruthie? Now, show him what your gift can do."

Ruth opened her mouth to speak. A shower of diamonds fell from her lips.

"You're trying to buy your freedom, b*tch?"

Through his impaired vision, Grayling saw that the jewels that flew from Ruth's lips were becoming larger. And Ruth was not just speaking; she was screaming. The louder the volume, the larger the jewels, though they were small enough when they left Ruth's mouth. Finally, they became the size of large stones, knocking the Duke to the ground. Ruth looked down at him and continued to shriek.

"Die, you hateful b*st*rd! DIE!"

The stones became rocks. Soon the Duke's cries of pain were muffled, then silent, as he lay under the pile of lethal jewels. Ruth had literally stoned him to death. With emeralds, pearls and diamonds.

Knowing they were beaten, the Duke's soldiers knelt to Prince Caleb, who was recovering nicely.

"Do you formally surrender?" the Prince shouted.

The men nodded abjectly. What Mistress Montgomery and Ruth were capable of had made them terrified for their lives. They knelt to the Princes.

"You are our prisoners."

"Prisoners? Kill every one of them!" spat Dylan.

Mistress Duffin looked at him sharply as the Passionarans and Morcarans began to round up the prisoners into a line.

"Would Ben have wanted that?"

"Ben's dead, you b*tch! Ben's dead and you never even tried to bring him back. You saved him –" Dylan flung his arm out towards Cal, "-But not my Ben. WHY?"

"Prince Dylan, Ben was a good man and I would have loved to have saved him. But he'd died too quickly to bring back; there was life in Prince Caleb and I was able to help him."

Dylan sighed and nodded. He walked over to Lofty, able to hold him at last, kissing his forehead gently.

"He'll be buried with honours" Prince Caleb assured him.

Lightfoot came over to Prince Dylan.

"I did it because we loved him, Prince. If you think I deserve execution, you must make your arrangements."

Dylan threw his arms round Lightfoot but could not speak.

"He understands, lad" King Brian assured Lightfoot.

"Do you feel safe with this vermin or would you like Ruth and I to escort you home?" Mistress Montgomery asked.

"My soldiers have everything under control, Madam." Cal was uncomfortable around the two women and would feel better when they were gone.

"Then we'll leave."

Mistress Montgomery put her arm round Ruth's shoulders and they both began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Should we take them jewels?" asked Connor hopefully.

"Don't even think of taking those. They'll bring you years of misery" snapped Mistress Duffin. Connor looked a little hurt.

The soldiers had now rounded up and restrained all the prisoners. Connor was almost proud to have charge of a frightened-looking teenage boy, but decided he'd be gentle with him.

As Mistress Montgomery and Ruth finally disappeared from sight, a mocking voice ripped through the air.

"Almost a victory, Prince Caleb! But too many stupid people fell into my traps. I have all the ingredients I need to restore my father."

Louis materialised, counting on his fingers.

"Broken hearts? Several of those! Missing bridegrooms? Ditto! And of course the sacrifice Ben made when he asked Grayling to take him hostage instead of Dylan. A man into a wolf! Jackpot! Now, enjoy life. Once I restore my father you'll have very little of it left!"

Suddenly a voice replied. A voice that had always been gentle, but was now powerful, ringing through the courtyard.

"You will NOT harm my friends!"

Dylan looked up from the lifeless body he held to the shadowy but beloved figure standing on the castle wall. Lofty's eyes, still beautiful, blazed with intensity.

"Now leave us in peace while you still can! You won't be harmed if you go now."

Louis goggled, recoiled a little, then insisted:

"I have to restore my father to life."

Sir Charles looked at him sadly.

"Your father's already alive, Louis, and he's not a demon. So the spell you try and cast will be useless."

Lofty looked across at the whimpering Louis, and his eyes were now compassionate, as were Sir Charles's eyes.

"Louis" the Prime Minister told him kindly, "Your mother did indeed dally with Meyer. Unfortunately she dallied with other men, too – like myself. Louis, you're my son."

Louis wailed like a hurt child and threw down the contents of the pockets in his cloak. The boxes containing Elle's and Honey's magic. The boxes he'd intended to entrap more prisoners after this battle. The soldiers scooped them up and handed them to Mistress Duffin.

"Ben" Prince Dylan whispered, "Does this mean you're not-?"

Lofty shook his head sadly.

"My life on earth is done, my love. But know that I'll wait for you and we will be together for eternity one day. Sebastian-"

"-I'll rip his heart out!" Dylan hissed.

"You will not. He needs guidance, not cruelty. He's had enough of that from his father to last him a lifetime. And, although you love me, I think you care for him. Help him, Dylan."

"I hate it when you're right, you little swine" Dylan snapped.

Lofty laughed quietly, then he ordered:

"Louis. Leave now while you're safe."

Louis looked hopefully at Sir Charles.

"No" his father said adamantly, "You've caused too much grief, Louis. Leave."

Whimpering like a child, Louis fled.

"Goodbye, Dylan. For now."

Lofty's voice was gentle, then he began to fade until there was just a gentle golden sheen, and then, not even that.

Mistress Duffin could remember the prophecy word-for-word:

"When the gentlest spirt rebels for good, evil will die."

King Brian hugged his son, who was weeping softly, but the bitter grief Dylan had shown before had eased a little.

"Come on, then" Prince Caleb spoke quickly to hide his conflicting emotions, "We have a long march back to Passionara."

"Cal" Prince Ethan looked at his brother.

"Yes?"

"The other day you apologized for how you'd treated me previously."

"And_?"

Prince Ethan threw his arms round his brother's neck.

"Repaid in full."

"Mind him; he's not long been stabbed" grumbled Mistress Duffin. Prince Caleb smiled, gave the order to move, and the whole line, soldiers, Princes, prisoners and all, marched in the direction of Passionara.


	22. Chapter 22

HONEY'S KINGDOMS 2 CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Thanks for my reviews, and special thanks to Sweeet-as-Honey.

"What's going to happen to us? Are we going to be killed?" asked the young soldier. Connor opened his mouth to speak and King Brian said quietly but firmly:

"No talking to the prisoners, lad."

The conquering armies were tired but reasonably elated. Thanks to Mistress Duffin's interventions, there had only been one death and the few lethal injuries that had been sustained were now more minor ones. King Brian had insisted that Prince Caleb should have his sedan chair, although the Prince's injury was now nothing more than a mere scar.

"I don't ride while Ethan walks" the Prince said staunchly.

"Stop being awkward, Cal. I'm fine. But do you think we should break camp at an inn for the night? We'll not get home before daybreak, will we?"

"It might be a good idea to sleep at the inn" Mistress Duffin agreed. Since the encounter with Louis, Sir Charles seemed to have very little to say for himself.

Prince Caleb had hoped to arrive in Passionara before dawn, as he'd really missed his Princess. Then he remembered it would take time for her to be brought back from Hanssen's Mansion in the balloon. And the troops had done well. They deserved a bed, food and drink.

Connor could see the terror on the face of the young prisoner as night fell and Iain once again materialised into a wolf. The wolf had, in turn, been assigned to watch the prisoners.

"Will 'e eat us?" the teenage lad asked querulously.

"Shut up" Dylan told him roughly. He was slowly adjusting to the situation that he'd never see Ben alive again and wasn't in the mood for friendly banter.

Prince Caleb took pity on the boy.

"What's your name, lad?"

"Bert Clutterbuck."

"Goodness, you have enough problems with a name like that, Bert. Let me tell you what will happen to all of you prisoners. You'll be taken back to Passionara and will be assigned tasks there, for which you'll receive food and drink and roofs over your heads. According to how well you carry out the tasks we give you, you'll be released and sent home to your own families within the year. Any prisoner foolish enough to use their assigments as a means to attack Passionarans or cause disruptions to our trade and industry will be imprisoned for a considerable time in our dungeons. But we feel sure you'll comply. And Captain Dean will not eat anybody as long as they obey orders. In a moment you'll have food and wine brought out to you, then you may sleep out here."

The prisoners cheered loudly. Then Connor asked:

"Will you be showing clemency to the late Duke's son?"

"None of your business. Get inside with the others and eat your supper, brat!" Dylan snapped at him.

One of the prisoners, an old man named Mungo, who had had his leg injured, was allowed to eat inside the inn. The others shivered in the cold night air but were still grateful for their lives.

The Six ate little. They were still grieving for Lofty.

"We should join Prince Caleb's army properly" Crafty suggested.

"Why, so I can knife somebody again?" Lightfoot turned away in disgust.

"So we can help people" Sneaky persisted, "Look, we don't want to go back to stealing, do we? And every bit of good we do while we're in Prince Caleb's army could be for Ben's memory."

He put his arm round Lightfoot's shoulders.

"He wasn't bitter, was he? Ben – Lofty – whatever we want to call him. Come on, Lightfoot, he was going to be burned up. You saved him from agony."

Lightfoot turned away abruptly. After a few seconds he asked:

"So which of us is going to ask Prince Caleb?"

"I've got something else to ask you lot" Stealthy piped up, "Do any of you think I should ask that nice little Honey to walk out with me?"

"YES!" bawled the Six.

Sophie ran to the window. She was right – it was a carrier pigeon!

Then her colour drained a little. The bird wore a black ribbon round its throat. The sign of death.

"Lily!"

Princess Lily White came into the room as Sophie gently stroked the pigeon, taking the note from its collar.

"Black" commented Lily White, and the women held hands tightly in solidarity for a moment. Then the Princess began to read the note.

"It was Lofty who died" she said, "But everybody else has survived the battle, and the Duke has been defeated. We can go home, Sophie!"

Jaqueline Diamond-Hanssen strode into their room without knocking, which was one of her less pleasant traits.

"I'll miss you both" she said, "But only one death is almost a miracle."

"I don't think Prince Dylan will see it that way" replied Lily White sadly.

Sebastian shuddered in his cell. All he'd been told was that the battle against his father had been successful and that the troops were returning.

They'll probably put my head on a pole to dance around, he thought morosely. Then he realised that he hated himself; he was glad that his bullying, cruel father was gone. He'd not even felt queasy when he saw his father crushed beneath those precious stones. Just relief.

"Prisoner Grayling" Captain Max was at his cell door, "Follow me please."

Sebastian wondered what this could mean. He knew better than to ask and followed the young Captain to where Prince Caleb was sitting next to Ethan on one of the ornate thrones.

He knelt at their feet.

"Please stand." Prince Ethan's voice, at least, was gentle.

"Sebastian, your father is gone and we have charge of Grayling County. We offer you a choice. Accept a position here in Passionara working for ourselves, a position in Freedom County, as we wish to rename your father's Kingdom, or a post in Cardiff under the rule of King Brian. You will work hard for your bed and board in any of those places but you will not be harmed."

"I-I don't think Prince Dylan could stand the sight of me any more" Sebastian replied, his voice heavy with genuine regret.

"It was Prince Dylan who suggested you took up a post in Cardiff."

From the way the young man's eyes widened in pleasure, the two Princes knew which choice he would make.

There was a gentle cough behind them.

"Your Highnesses" Sir Charles announced, "The ladies have returned."

Sophie and Lily White, as far as their conditions allowed them, all but ran over to their Princes, happy to be hugged close in their arms.

"Can we really feel safe now?" Sophie asked in awe, "Or is Louis Meyer likely to return?"

"I think you ladies will find that there never was an actual Louis Meyer, "Sir Charles said with a slight blush.

"Charlie was a naughty boy when he was younger" smiled the irrepressible Mistress Duffin.

Later that day, Mistress Duffin and Elle made their peace together. They hugged and agreed that it would be good for them both to work together in future.

"And be a little kinder to your trainee. She has potential" Mistress Duffin suggested.

"I may do" Elle said non-comittally.

Prince David couldn't help it; he'd been a frog for too long. He jumped down from the couch, on which he'd been sitting cross-legged, and bounded over to Princess Robyn, who sighed but had to laugh. At least David wasn't catching flies with his tongue.

"Read this, darling" he smiled, holding out the invitation.

"… The Wedding of Prince Ethan and Princess Sophie… grand banquet and ball afterwards, and, as part of the celebrations thereafter, the newly-named Joyous Springs will be the site of a huge funfair. Oh, rats!"

"What's wrong, darling?"

"I might have to say 'no' to a lot of the rides at that fair. After all, I don't want our precious little tadpole to be damaged, do I?"

David's heart missed a beat or two, but he was delighted.

"Robyn!"

"Oh Max, I've missed you!"

Zoe was sitting next to Max and quaffing ale in the renamed Glory Tankard Inn.

"Have you, darling? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing too much. Teaching folklore again. Walking in the woods. Learning to cope with being pregnant…"

Max scooped her into his arms.

"Zoe? Really?"

"I'm not one of those frippets who lies about something so precious, darling."

"Oh Zoe. Us…! Oh I love you!"

"So I don't have to drown myself in P*ss Springs, then?"

"Come off it, sweetheart, you're more likely to drown ME!"

"Not when it's going to be cleaned up and made into a recreation area."

Rita was having a similar conversation with an astounded Iain and telling him she was having his little wolf-cub. Granny – oh what big ears she had! – overheard her in the other room and chuckled to herself. She'd start knitting a red shawl for the little thing.

Dylan walked over to Honey and she wanted to hug him as she saw the misery in his eyes, though he smiled at Rihanna and tickled her chubby little chin.

"You've looked after her well, Honey. And Dervla too… although it looks as if you've let her get a bit greedy."

He called the old dog over.

"I only fed her what you said I'd got to give her, nothing else" protested Honey.

Dylan called Dervla over, and felt her soft belly.

"Dervla, you wicked dog!"

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. There was some strange fertility magic going around. Maybe it was a final antidote to all the misery of the last few months.

Dylan stood looking down at the grave.

"I hope you're at peace here, Ben. I decided you'd want to be here with your friends. But I'll love you for ever, you know that. And I know you'd hate all the stone angels and tripe like that, so you didn't get any. And I'll look after that idiot Sebastian. Maybe he deserves a second chance; maybe he should be rotting in the dungeons. I know what you'd want for him, though, Ben. So that's what I'll do. Oh; did you know that wicked old tart Dervla's having puppies? It must have been that wolfhound Dermot from the inn. Right… love you, Ben. Goodbye for now."

He walked away with not quite a spring in his step but a livelier movement than of late.

Princess Lily White smiled as she placed the pendant around Honey's neck.

"For guarding the Royal Baby and the Royal Dog, we honour you, Lady Honey."

Honey smiled shyly.

"Thank you for this, Princess. Now Elle has her magic back, I want to be a really good trainee for her."

"You will be" Lily White said, smiling, "And now I wish you to lead the dance with Master Jamie here, who has begged us for the honour."

Honey held out her hands to the beaming Stealthy – and awoke on the bus on the way to Holby.

She sagged in disappointment. Then:

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I'd get off the bus for Holby General A and E? It's my first day there."

Honey looked in disbelieving pleasure at the young man who was asking.

"My name's Ben Chiltern but most people call me Lofty" he told her, "I'm a nurse."

"Oh it'd be good if you could work with Dr Keogh; I think you'd get on with him!"

Lofty smiled back at her. And as they alighted from the bus, Honey noticed something else. Jamie Collier, who'd never seemed interested before, was smiling and waving to her.

Maybe this time the reality would be better than the dreams.

THE END


End file.
